Kagome's Return
by Fire Witch 55
Summary: Six years have passed and a new enemy has appeared; now it is up to no good in the feudal era. Now it is up to Kagome and her friends to save the world again.
1. Chapter 1prologue

Kagome's Return

A/N- Hello again New Inuyasha story and all. Hope you really like it. More stories of mine to Inuyasha will be coming soon but not soon enough. Kagome's Trust chapter twelve is in typing now. It will be done soon. Thank you to me two beta readers named The Amber Raven and MissWitch250 for beta reading this chapter for me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and if I did Kagome would have all her soul and Kikyo will be alive and will have her own soul.

Summary: Six years have passed and a new enemy has appeared; now it is up to no good in the feudal era. Now it is up to Kagome and her friends to save the world again.

Prologue/Chapter one

My name's Kagome Higurashi. I was nineteen when Naraku was defeated, and the Jewel of Four Souls was completed. There was no wish i could make without further tainting the jewel, so I made the only wish that I could. I wished that the Jewel of Four Souls was gone from the world, forever. It was the only thing I could do, I had no other choice. It disappeared from my hands, and as soon as it was gone, my body glowed. I look onto my friends and allies for the last time as I said my good-byes.

"Kagome," Shippo called out. He was the first to speak as tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

"Good-bye Shippo, I love you my son," I replied before turning my attention to Miroku, holding off tears of my own.

"Good-bye Miroku, take care of Sango and Shippo for me," I called to him.

"I will, Kagome," He replied back to me, staying strong for my and Shippo's sake.

"Sango..." I looked to the older girl, my voice beginning to break.

"No, you can't leave me now!" Sango cried out loud, her shoulder's shaking from tears and the injuries sustained in battle. My eyes clouded over as my tears overtook my vision. There was no other way, I knew that, but it still hurt.

"Sango you knew this was going to happened one day." My voice stayed strong, even as tears fell slowly down my cheeks. "I love you like my sister, now have lots of children and stay safe." I spoke quietly as my emotions threatened to overflow my voice.

"Inuyasha, I..."

"Kagome, I love you..."

"Stop!" At his words, I could finally take no more. The dam broke, and emotion flowed into my voice, taking away any strength I had left. "Inuyasha, stop right there! I know that you mated with Kikyo. It was your choice to make, now please leave me alone and let me go!" I yelled at him, my hurt showing clearly, but I spoke the truth. I could see the regret and pain in his face, even though my tears, but it no longer mattered. He had chosen, and there was no going back.

Turning my back on Inuyasha, I looked over to see Sesshomaru, his faithful servant, and his ward. Despite my anguish, I smiled down at the young human girl.

"Bye Rin take care of yourself, and remember what I have taught you; Jaken be safe and watch over Rin for me." Rin smiled up at me, her bright face shining. "Lord Sesshomaru, thanks for been there for us when we went up against Naraku. I hope you live for a long time." I finish my goodbyes, and look down to my body. It was shining brighter than before, and I knew it was time.

"Looks like it's time for me to go now." I speak softly as I wipe the tears from my eyes so that I can see everyone clearly. "Goodbye my friends." With a bright flash, I disappear entirely from the Feudal Era, and arrive at home, in the present. Tears flowed freely from my eyes as I cried out in pain and loss. I could only hope that my friends would be fine. My mom found me minutes later, at the bottom of the well, face down on the ground and crying like life itself had ended.

She told me to never give up hope that I could see my friends again, and I held onto that hope for years. I worked hard to graduate from high school, and to make up for all the times that I was sick. (Thanks Gramps, for all the lies about me being sick. It came in hand at times) I thought about my lost friends for the first year that I had been back. It was hard for me to look at the well house.

Sometimes I just went to the well house to jump down the well, to see if it would take me back to the Feudal Era, but my hopes were dwindled when it didn't. I had spent two years trying to complete my tenth and eleventh year while I chased down demons, and with a grouchy half-demon yelling in my ear. Now I had to complete my twelfth year alone.

After high school, I went to university. I studied History and Arts, and I graduated both in about three years, I'm told that it's an impressive feat, but after years of chasing what must have been the devil incarnate, sitting around in a quiet room to study seemed almost boring. Now I'm twenty-four years old, with two majors, a job, and a car, looking at my map trying to find where I'm going.

My work is somewhere in the west mountain area by Tokyo city. The company that had hired me only a few months ago had found something very old, from what some believe was from the feudal era. Though they wouldn't normally have someone so new, working on such an interesting case, my interest and surprising knowledge of the Era helped support their decision for sending me. So here I am, driving two hours out of the city to the mountains to look at the old artifact that they found.

Despite my common sense screaming at me that there was an almost non-existent chance of it happening, I hoped that the artifact had something to do with my friends. Sango's boomerang; Miroku's staff; Inuyasha's sword. Anything that would remind me of them, or tell me that they remained safe and happy for years after I left. Coming around the corner, I saw the place that I needed to get to. Turning at the first right and went into the parking lot, I parked my car and got out. I tried to look professional as I walked to the site.

"Who is in charge?" I asked looking at the workers.

"I am and who may you be?" A deep voice coming behind me spoke up. I turned around to see a middle age man looking down at me. He was better dressed than the other workers, in a shirt and actual tie instead of a simple wife-beater and jeans.

"Hi. I'm Kagome Higurashi, was I sent here to look over the artifact that is rumored to be from the feudal era." I spoke politely and professionally as I gave a small bow before him.

"Oh ya sorry, your boss called saying that you would be coming. Miss Higurashi, please follow me." He returned the bow. "Name's Takeo"

He turned as he started to walk away from me and I followed him to a tent. He walked in and I followed seeing some items that they had dug up.

"Please come over here Miss Higurashi, this is the piece," Takeo pointed to a very old object that was in a glass case.

I walked over to see it better. It seemed to be an old painting of some sort. Looking at the sides, I noticed that I was right with it from being from the Feudal Era: I recognized the parchment it was painted on. My eyes travel all across the painting, from the intricate design of the painted border, along to the center image. I stopped at the center, and felt my heart beating wildly. The image depicted a large white dog demon.

Letting out a long sigh, I crushed the feelings of excitement that had started to settle in my heart. People didn't believe in demons or ogres anymore, to them, they were only creatures of fairy tales and legends. Though to me, this painting was an important piece of history, probably even a self-portrait as a gift for a great demon lord, to the workers around me, it would only be the illustration of a story, and nothing really special. As I made my discovery about the painting I took down notes before I said anything to the man.

"Can I please hold it?" I asked, taking out plastic white gloves. I knew the rules, I was to wear gloves as to no get the old paint or dirt on me, and more importantly, that I didn't get my finger prints on the painting. Giving a large shrug, Takeo lifted the glass protective case enough so that I could get to the painting.

Gently, hardly daring to breathe, I held the painting, with careful eyes on the texture and colors and the demon in the middle. I easily recognized the demon as a dog, and although it was impossible to tell if I knew him or not, I still imagined. Though Sesshomaru was the only dog demon I've seen fully transformed, I knew that his father and mother were both powerful, can capable of transforming into the great dog demon I saw before me.

From behind me I could hear Takeo becoming impatient, and I knew my time was running short. Concealing a small sigh, I placed the painting on the table while I took down more notes, and turned to Takeo.

"It's a dog demon, and a powerful one at that, see the people on the sides? They're terrified." I pointed out the terrified villagers hidden in the background and border, and Takeo nodded.

"So what, this is for a fairy tale?" He scoffed at the painting, and a fought back the urge to scold him.

"More like a legend. People of the Feudal Era believed that demons were as real as people, so to show their own power, lords would have paintings of demons and ogres all around their palaces." As I spoke, I picked up the painting from the table and placed it back into its glass case. As I did so, a worker came in and rushed over to his boss.

"Takeo, I think we found some other items that look from the feudal era too" He exclaimed through heavy pants as he bent forward to catch his breath. Takeo looked down at the young man, his lips pulled into a tight frown as he thought. After a moment, he turned to me.

"Miss Higurashi, could you please look at those artifacts as well?" Takeo asked, his tone giving no room for refusal. "I know that you only came here to look at the painting, and may not have anything to say about these other objects, but it would save us time, instead of us having to call in another specialist."

Taking off the solid plastic gloves, I stood up straight and tried once more to look professional. "I would love to." I said to him. "Please, show the way." Takeo and the unnamed worker walked out and I followed him again, this time down to the site.

"Hey boss," one worker said as he pointed to the bones with shredded red and white cloth around it. I was amazed that the cloth had lasted as long at had, but taking a quick look around, I realized how barren the ground was. It wasn't able to break down cloth for nutrients.

One glance down at the remains and I smiled.

"That's a miko."

The men all look at me, and I rolled my eyes. "Please, the red and white are a dead giveaway, I grew up with this kind of wear. I was trained in the ways of miko but I stop when I was sixteen. What else did you find?" I didn't bother to tell them that the miko was also likely to be from the Feudal Era, they would have assumed so themselves.

The man who showed us the bones pointed to another item. Once again I took a better look at the remains, and my heart nearly stopped. It was a demon. The bones were larger than human, longer and thicker; the nails on the hands and feet were still there, bone instead of keratin protein; and the teeth were pointed into fangs. I knew that the men alongside me didn't notice these subtile differences, but I knew I was in a tough spot. I could either lie, and let them believe that the remains were simply human; or I could tell the truth, and risk my job.

"Well, Miss Higurashi?" Takeo asked. Standing up, I realized I had made my decision of what I was going to do.

"Well, from what I have read in history books and from teachers, that is a demon. You can tell from the teeth, and how the nails are made of bone and protrude from the finger" I spoke quicky, not giving them the opportunity to laugh. "But once you remove it from the ground, I would like to give it further examination. The miko too. They should be around five hundred years old, and I want to know why there're in such good condition." I stopped talking, and waited for the humiliation to come.

They all look at me, but no one was laughing. "Well I'm off now to look at the scenery, call me when it is out." I said as I started to walk away from the site.

Stepping away from the dig site, I took a deep breath as I tried to calm my nerves. I risked everything to tell the truth, and they believed me. For that I was thankful. I stopped at a bluff to look out at the valley when I felt something. My training as a miko came back to me in a flood of power, and pushed out to find the source of the disturbance.

The mountains held nothing, the valley as well. Pouting softly, I stopped trying. Whatever I had felt was gone. Letting out a small sigh, I turned around and traveled down the trail that had brought me to the bluff, when I felt the presence again. Acting quickly, I pushed out my aura, and tried to find the source. My efforts were rewarded when I felt something trying to push back.

My breath came out in harsh gasps as I walked further down the trail, and felt the foreign power grow in strength. After I moment, I realized what I was feeling: a pulse. Something was coming back to life.

Excitement grew in my chest, and I ran down the trail, nearly losing my footing on the uneven ground. The pulse was getting stronger, and as I turned a corner, I almost ran into the face of a cliff. Stopping in my tracks, I stared up in confusion at the mountain that blocked my path. I could still feel the unfamiliar presence, but the way to it was blocked.

Panting slightly, I stepped towards the face of the cliff, my hand hesitating inches from its surface. Before I could move, a loud rumbling erupted from within the mountain, and I jumped back with a shriek. A mouth of a cave appeared, and from it, the strange presence, stronger than before. Acting quickly, I continued my way into the cave, and a couple steps in, the mouth of the cave closed behind me. Whatever had opened the cave was either trying to keep me prisoner, or safe from viewing eyes.

I looked to the right then the left, they was nothing there but just wall, the feeling return as it was trying to tell me something. I followed the path in front of me, to large room. Once again I look around but I stopped when I got to the middle. Placed before me were three items that I thought I would never see again. And one of them was very special.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this prologue/Chapter. I not sure when the other chapters are going to be done yet, but I'm working on Kagome's Trust first still, this story was from a dream that I had saw last night. Kagome's Trust chapter twelve is just about done and it will be on its way to my beta reader.

I wonder what the three items are?


	2. Chapter 2:Jewel is back and vision

Kagome's Return

Chapter Two: Jewel is back and vision

I couldn't believe it; I stared at the thing that brought so much trouble in the past, now right here in front of me. Why was it here? I wish that it had been destroyed! I thought it had been destroyed! I thought that I would have no more trouble from it.

I walked towards the jewel of four souls, wondering why it was here again. Stopping within a few feet away from it, I looked over the jewel again, finally believing that it was back. I stared deeply into it, as if I was willing it to go away again, with no luck.

I slowly turned to the right side to see Inuyasha's sword, the Tetsusaiga, wondering what it was doing here, not wanting to believe that the demon I loved were really dead.

But as reality sank in, I felt my heart break into pieces, and soon tears fell down my face in rivers. Touching my hand to the tears, I tried to slow them as I looked over the third and final item.

As my eyes found the third item, I realized that it was both of Sesshomaru-sama's swords, the Tenseiga and Bakusaiga. Confirming that the proud demon lord was dead as well. It was almost hard to believe that the demon Inu would die, but all livings things had an end.

"Now what I was going to do," I wondered aloud about the swords and the jewel. Not many people knew about them, so they were safe. But something at the back of my mind tingled with uneasiness.

Looking back I decided to take Inuyasha's sword Tetsusaiga back to my home. I knew he would feel better about that. But what about Sesshomaru's swords, I knew him but... would he want me to take his sword? Hm… Let's think about this. If I was dead and someone I knew found my sword, would I want them to take care of it? I nodded my head at the thought, knowing that if Sesshomaru were watching, he would agree.

Looking down upon the three swords, my eyes narrowed at the jewel of four souls. The jewel. I wish I could forget about you, but sadly I can't because you cause lots of trouble. Slowly but surely, I reached down to grab the jewel of four souls, glowing brightly when enclosed within my fist. Glowing so brightly with power that I had to close my eyes so not to be blinded by the light.

I opened my eyes after the light had diminished, to see a lady walking towards me with old armor on her body. I just watch as she came closer to me.

"Kagome-sama, I have been waiting for you," She spoke out to me.

"Waiting for me." I replied cocking my head to the side in confusion.

"Yes Kagome-sama, you purified the jewel for me, when I couldn't." She acknowledged to me.

My eyes widened at the words she had spoken. This woman was the creator of the jewel, Midoriko. The legendary priestess warrior was standing in front of me.

"Midoriko-sama, I was wondering why are you here? Where am I?" I asked her.

She just laugh a bit, her laugh was soft and light. "Dear me I haven't laughed like that in a long time."

But her joyous face left as fast as it had come, and she was once again standing very professional like, looking at me with deep concern and firmness.

"Kagome. What I have to say is very important. You are needed back in the feudal era again, but this time, there is a new evil, a new evil that is looking for not only the jewel of four souls but also the jewel of elemental souls. As you know the jewel of four souls grants the holder their deepest wish, but the other jewel is much more powerful. The jewel of elements souls grants any kind of desire the holder wants, however, not only are the desires of the holder given a reality, but anyone within a ten foot radius is given their desire as well."

"Why is it called that?" I asked, curious about the name of the new jewel.

"Jewel of the element souls, you mean, holds the some of the powers from the lords and ladies of the five elements, fire, air, earth, water and metal. Why they named it that, is a mystery to me. But I do know one thing, Kagome-sama, it is very dangerous." Midoriko notified.

"So I am needed again to stop what kind of person, is it a demon, or human or a half –demon," I asked.

"It is not one of those at all..."

"Midoriko,"

"Toga-sama, why are you here?" Midoriko asked.

"As this is your destiny I have mine too. And it is with lady Kagome." Toga claimed.

I looked over Toga as he spoke with Midoriko. He stood tall and proud, and had the face of a warrior. His regal appearance was complete with confidence and long straight silver hair. He looked familiar, but I couldn't quite place him.

As I ran over how I might know him, my eyes widened with realization. He was Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father.

"Milord. What is your destiny with me?"

'Lady Kagome, I will tell you but you will have to touch Bakusaiga to see the last memory of my son." He said as he took out the sword that once belong to Sesshomaru.

Grabbing the sword from him, I was transported to an area very different from this one.

_My vision_

_I fell to the ground hard. Looking around to see anyone was there around me. I stood up and took a better look around to see that I was back in the feudal era. The trees at Inuyasha's forest were to my right, but my thoughts were interrupted as I heard screams. Whirling around, I tried to find where the yells were coming from._

_Running around to find where the shouts were coming from, I came upon a sight, just beyond the hill, that I had never wanted to see. My friends were fighting someone… something. Inuyasha was swinging his sword around as usual with Miroku throwing his sutras at the incoming demons in the air around them. Sango and Kirara flying around in the air as they fought together. Her little Shippo was almost tall as Inuyasha, having had grown up, was using magic alongside his friends._

_A few feet away was Sesshomaru facing off, against the demons that went near him, using his acidic whip and his sword? He cut down hundreds of the demons around him, but it wasn't enough. Miroku was killed first. His head having been sliced clean off. _

_Tears ran down my face as I watched his death, but I wasn't alone. Sango was next. Having looked to Miroku, her body was sliced and cut up, just as easily as a rag doll. _

_Smelling the rusty scent of blood, the tears ran down my face, harder than before. I could barely see Inuyasha sending out his backlash to see what had happened to his dear friends._

_I heard Inuyasha call out to Shippo to get away from here, but I knew better. Shippo would stay and fight. He was next to die; a demon just tore him apart as though he were as flimsy as a sheet of paper. I screamed at the demon to stop, but I knew it was too late. I fell to the grass as I watch the demon licking his fingers from the blood. I turned away as I couldn't see that disgusted demon eat away at my adopted son Shippo._

_Now the ones left were, Kirara, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, as they continued to fight. I saw all three were getting tired from the fighting. I continued to watch them fight. Kirara was struck from behind as a demon killed her._

_I watched as Inuyasha send out his Adamant Barrage killing lots of demons, until he took a hit for Sesshomaru when a demon was trying to hit him in the back. I heard him say "Sesshomaru," As he too fell to the ground dead. My tears were still coming down, when I saw Sesshomaru eyes go red, he was mad. After all the time I knew him, I knew that no one could kill Inuyasha but Sesshomaru himself. _

_I watched him grow into his demon Inu form; he had grown out his arm that Inuyasha had cut off. Demons were dying all around him when another demon transformed into his ordinary form that was a giant bird. They went at it, until the bird cut of Sesshomaru's head with sickening pop._

I was back in the area with Midoriko and they father crying out my eyes. Why did they die?

Why?

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter the next one will be done soon. Bye


	3. Chapter 3 Information loaded up

Kagome's Return

Chapter Three: Information loaded up

"Why did you show me this?" I choked out as I felt my heart break into tiny pieces.

"You are going to stop what you have just seen, that is why I'm here." He said to me.

The scene I just saw replayed in my mind over and over again, so much blood, so many beheadings. It was just too much for my mind and heart to take.

Sinking down to the ground, new tears fell from my eyes and down my face.

"I'm… alon....e" I said into my hands crying out loud.

"My dear, Shh its okay" Midoriko comfort me with a hug.

"It's not okay!" I whaled into the air.

"No she is right, Kagome" Toga replied calmly. "You are to stop that from happening"

"So you mean I can stop that from happening to my friends. Even Sesshomaru" I asked in a hopeful tone.

'Yes that why we are here, Destiny has a need for you again. "Toga said. " Midoriko and I are going to explain what you are going to do."

"Why me?" I asked.

"Destiny has chosen you to do this task. I don't know why." Toga replied.

"Okay I decide I'm going to do this task. But why do you need to tell me what to do?" I asked starting to feel confused.

"First is that you must take this drink. You may feel pain, but this potion has the capability to change you into a full youkai Inu. You will still have your reiki, but it will have the unfortunate task of attracting others to you." Toga replied.

I nodded my head. "What else?"

"Well you will receive my powers, and my markings. However, your markings with either be pink or very light blue. Also instead of silver hair you will have gold long hair." Toga replied. "Midoriko will explain her part in this soon."

I nodded at his words, and waited for him to continue on.

"You will not be able to go to your friends yet, but instead find new friends along the way, as well as my good friend, Lady Lina. However you will need to be sure that you don't run into my oldest son Sesshomaru. He will ask you where you came from. "

As his words sunk in, two questions came to mind.

"Why would he do that? Who's Lady Lina?"

"Well, since his mother is one of the last female Inu in Japan, he will assume that you are from the mainland." Toga replied.

I nodded my head again, as I tried to store as much information in my head as possible.

"As for Lady Lina, she is the lady of the north, She is kind and very gentle.' Toga said with affection.

"What lady of the north isn't there a lord of the north?" I asked.

"In the west, south, and east, there are only men ruling the lands, but in the north, there are only females to rule. Lady Lina has been the lady of the north just a little longer than I had been the lord of the west, and my eldest son, Sesshomaru, still holds the alliance that I set up with her long ago."

"Oh so if only females rule, what about heirs?" I asked very interested with this lady of the north never had I heard that a female in the feudal era rule.

"Females are the only ones to rule, but they do have males too. They however, are unable to have any control in ruling the territory." He said.

"Toga you need to tell her about the knowledge to fight." Midoriko said.

"Right, when you drink that potion, you will have my fighting skills, and knowledge with and without weapons." Toga replied. "Now my job is done." He spoke calmly, as he handed me the potion to drink.

Nodding my head again, I took the potion and drank quickly. It tasted of blood with an added sweetener. After finishing the odd drink, I felt the pain begin. Gripping my stomach, I screamed out. Minutes passed before the torturous pain stopped as suddenly as it had come.

Looking down at my hands, I found claws on them. Feeling my face, I felt soft spots. Blinking, delicately, I picked up my once brown hair, to find it turned a golden hue. It was all just as Toga-sama had said.

"Lady Kagome. My last words of advice are to go to Lady Lina. She will help you through your first heat." Slightly confused at his words, I nodded before he disappeared from sight.

"As he said, Kagome, you are going to return to the past and stop the vision that you have seen. With his fighting and powers, you will succeed in battle, but with this potion, you will understand your powers better and learn much more about them." Midoriko spoke has she pulled a bottle out, and handed it to me. "The jewel of four souls is to be your guide to the jewel of elemental souls."

"Okay" I said. "But what will my friends and strangers think when they see me as a youkai?"

"No one will be see you like a youkai, they will continue to see you the way that they first meet you." Midoriko said.

"Thanks" I said with a grin.

Taking a sip from the potion, I waited for the pain, but felt nothing but a warm passionate feeling sweeping through my body. I looked up at her as she was disappearing, just as Toga had. Their duty was done, and left me with their problems.

Looking around me, I found that I was now back in the cave with the swords and jewel. But I found Sesshomaru's own sword on my hip, with another two sword holds.

Taking Inuyasha's sword first and place it right beside his brothers sword. Next was Sesshomaru second sword. Once I secured it to my hip, I picked up the jewel. Midoriko said it would be my guide to the other jewel.

I sighed. "My life just keeps on getting better and better." I thought derisively.

Once I had everything in place, I looked over the cave again, before turning to leave. Walking down the path to the excavation site, a man told me they were finished with digging up the "Youkai Bones". I nodded, and walked towards the tent they would be in.

Stepping in, I looked around to find the bones off to my far left. Walking over to get a better look, I reapplied my gloves and took up a one of the bones and looked closely at it. Taking out my trowel, I got to work.

I worked on the bones until Takeo came in "Miss Higurashi, it's time to pack everything up now."

"Thank you Takeo," I said as I stripped out of my gloves, and walked out of the tent and to my car.

Driving home, I thought about what Midoriko and Lord Toga had said to me. If I saved them all, maybe I could have them come live in the future with me. But then again, I don't even know if the well would open up or not, and if it did, would it let me pass back and forth as I did before? Who knows, but I will leave this weekend, leaving me one day to get my affairs in order.

But first things first, I need to tell my mother and Souta that I will be going back to the feudal era once more to help out. Turning down the road to the shrine. Parking my car, I walked up the steps to my home.

I smiled as I heard Souta kicking the ball around. He was so grown up now, in high school and on the soccer team. Because of him, they are actually going to finals. He makes me proud to call him my brother.

"Souta, I'm home," I said to him.

"Kagome!" Souta yelled as he walked over to me with his soccer ball in his arms.

"Hey Souta how was school?" I asked.

"It was great," He said as we walked into the house together.

"Mom I'm home," I called out into the kitchen.

"Oh hi Kagome," My mother said walking into the living room, where we were.

"Guys I have something to tell you," I said.

"You're pregnant sis," Souta answered.

"No bro," I said with a grin. He always thinks that.

"Okay Kagome tell us, is there a guy?" my mother asked.

'No guy, mom," I said.

As we sat down with the living room, I told them about the site with the painting, bones and miko clothes, up until the vision of mine and what Midoriko and lord Toga said to me about going back to the feudal era.

'Wow, sis again," Souta said.

"It's up to you Kagome," My mother replied.

I nodded my head at them, and all." Mom I'm going to go back and help"

"I knew you would do that," My mother replies at me as she smiled. "So let's get you already for this trip."

"Sure," I said.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one will hopefully be done soon. Bye


	4. Chapter 4 Going Back

Kagome's Return

A/N- This chapter might be in first person or second or third person, so beware for it. .- This is a treat for you fans. But no more until the four from the first author's note is done.

Back to the Past - 5 left

Vampire Slayer-6 left

From weak to strong- 12 left

Guardian Mates 20 left

Chapter Four: Going Back

My mother and I went to the store to get some items that I would need to go back to the feudal era. Toga and Midoriko said I would have new friends, I wonder who they would be and what they be like. As my mom and I went on to shop get to more items I will need for this trip. Extra shampoo and conditioner's to get and has well as most feminine items too.

I look at the time to be it was time to go back home with the fifty some or more bags with us. I shook my head at this, as we got to the car, a pack all the bags we had to the trunk of the car. Driving back home, I thought about my old friends I wonder what they are doing right now. How long it is and lot of other questions came after the thoughts.

"Kagome, Kagome"

I looked over to my mother; it sees she was looking over at me, with a scared expression. Oh no I thought as I waited for her to start crying. But she didn't when I thought she would.

"Kagome, be careful," She said to me as she stared at me.

I nodded my head at her, as I continued to stare outside and all. When I felt the car stop, I look up to see home. Signing once, I opened the door to the car, and strep out looking around to see no one on the sidewalks at this time. Walking back to the trunk, my mother opened it with the opener on her keys. Taking out all the bags, my mother and I walk up to the shrine.

Few hours later, I was packed and ready to go back to the past again, signing at this, I smiled to see all my friends again, maybe Inuyasha with some pups for his own. Giggling at that thought, I walked away from my bed and look over my work.

I had already called my work and told them that I would be not going to be at work anymore. Since I got a call from a company in America, that they needed new people to work with them.

I went down stairs with my three bags of clothes and supplies, giving a hug to my mother and Souta while my eyes had tears in them. I won't not cry over this. I would see my mother again, if I didn't get killed after this mission. I shook my head at this and I went alone to the well house, looking at my feet. I looked up to see the well house was glowing a soft purple, like the same time I used it years ago.

My heart fitted up high at this, I gave a true smile at it, opening the door, and I walked into the well house, and closed the door after me. Closing my eyes, I sense the well's power and slowly walked over to it again. I jump into the well, as I felt memorized by the powers that smoothes my skin.

Stopping on the ground, I looked up and see daylight from above me. I smiled as I glanced down at myself; I turned truly into a demoness with my reiki powers within me. I jumped up as I saw the village grown bigger, I guess it would as all villages and towns and cities grow, then I felt the wind on my face.

Landing on the ground, I looked to the right and then the left to see no one seen me or heard me. Then I took off to the small river still a little ways from the village, I made it there fast, and I suddenly wish that I was a demoness when I first came here, while I shook my head.

I dropped my bags and looked into the river to actually see golden long hair, I ran my finger clawed fingers in it, as I continued to look over my reflection in the water, I noticed I was taller by.. I say two to three inches more; my eyes even changed color from my normal light brown eyes they turned silver with spots of green within them. Toga said my lines were being either pink or blue but I had two strips on each side and each side had pink and light blue.

My ears, were elfish with points, I placed a hand on them and felt, it was very soft like velvet or small patch of fur was on my ear, I look at my eyes I loved them. Silver was a cool color but on my eye lids was light blue. My forehead had three symbols on them intertwine a sun that was pale yellow in its middle was small hand with a teardrop, I knew what that meant I was a strong miko, on the outer area of the sun was a outline of a heart, signifying that I was made to protect the land and its people.

I looked around and seen no one still around me, I hear I thought I would be having the villagers trying to kill me. Then I turned around to figure out what direction was the northern lands were has the land charged quite a bit from the last time I was here. My nosed started to smell another village very close, but there wasn't a village this close when I was here.

"_I wondered if Toga-sama would help me, with the direction," I thought to myself. _

Soon I felt someone coming towards me fast and I wondered who it can be. I ready myself into my fighting stance with one leg behind me and one leg in front; as my arms went into a formation I had no idea what it was.

As a small demon jump out and onto the ground, I stood up but didn't relish my stance; I continued to look at it. Then It came to me with meows of a cat, I look at it again as I saw it was a small neko demon.

"Meow, meow," it said as I walked over it to it, as I noticed I wasn't Kirara, but I smiled at it. Letting the small neko come to me, it slowly moved to me. I gently stick out my hand and watched the neko sniff my hand before rubbing its head against my hand.

I gently pick up the neko, until I heard a loud growl behind me, as I also heard the neko meow in fright and hurt then I smelled blood. I glared at the demon that was an ogre, with small scratches on it. Now I also knew why Inuyasha killed them fast," _They stink; I guess not all demons bath,"_

"Bitch, that's my food," it growled at me.

"No," I replied as I healed the neko wounds with my reiki very careful and while I rolled my eyes with drama in them.

"Bitch," it snarled at me once more then stormed towards with its arm in attacked position and while the other arms was near his large stomach.

"Why thank you, I know I'm a bitch." I told him, while I just shook my head at him, and jumped by summoning my reiki into a ball blasting it at him, purifying him into pieces and then into nothing. Then I landed back down and soon I walked over to my bags again that is when I smelted the old gang coming towards this area. I quickly placed all my bags on myself again, I jumped into the air summoning a cloud like I seen Sesshomaru do, and I heard the neko meow at me.

"Hai, my new friend, you are coming with me," I replied rubbing the neko's ears making it fall asleep.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter next one would be coming soon, Now Kagome has a new friend, she won't be lonely at all.


	5. Neko name and meeting Lady Lina

Kagome's Return

A/N- Ya next chapter done for you now, enjoy

Chapter Five: Neko name and meeting Lady Lina

I quickly jumped to the ground, with the neko within my arms, I felt my breathe heavily from using the cloud summon, I saw Sesshomaru using the cloud travel lots but he probably trained with it, I felt very impression with myself , after all it was my first time as a demoness and to use that ability.

I flew myself and my new neko towards the Northern Lands as I looked around the lands then I smelled the air that was clean and pure. Looking down at my neko, I could smell my neko was a female with pups. I smiled at her then nuzzled her gently as I patted her head.

"I think I should name you," I told my neko.

"Meow," She said back at me.

I looked at my neko, and thought up a name but first I had to see what color her fur was and her eyes. Her fur was dirty blond with tints of silver on the fur and her eyes were yellow.

"Shadow," I said to her.

"Meow," Shadow replied to me as I giggled.

"Shadow it is then," I said.

I flew over the lands as I came up towards a large palace in the sunset, since the sun didn't hurt me as much I glance at the palace to see four large towers with smaller ones around them. I saw windows with small rose vines crawling up the sides of the windows. I also saw a landing area with a tall slender person waiting for someone.

I realized it was a female demoness, with long golden blonde hair reaching below her buttocks with darkly tanned skin that honey suckles type too, with a white and pink kimono on with twin swords at her side. I landed in front of her and bowed to her.

"You must be Kagome, the shikon Miko," She said.

"Hai, I'm," I told her. "You must be Lady Lina.'

'Hai that am I," Lady Lina replied to me.

"So, I see you have things packed from your time?" Lady Lina questioned me.

"Hai, I do, oh this is my new friend named Shadow." I uttered to her.

'She is pregnant." Lady Lina stated, while she smelled her.

'I know she is pregnant." I told her. "Thou I might need something more of this time to wear."

Hai, you do, but I don't have anything in your size. But Kaya will have to make you some kimono and others items." Lady Lina acknowledged her need to have new clothes.

I just nodded my head at her. "Lady Lina, I feel something coming on with me?"

Lady Lina smirked at me, "It would be your heat that is coming."

I felt my mouth drop opened at these words, and then I took a big breath in and out. "Oh great," I muttered.

"Follow me."Lady Lina replied while she had a sparkle in her eyes.

I followed her into the palace, while I followed her I look at all the paintings and armor around the walls.

"Milady!" I looked to see a male guard racing towards us.

'Hai, Hajime, what is it?" Lady Lina asked.

"The Lord from south with his army is here!" Hajime grunted out.

A chill in the air surround us, as I felt very cold. I looked at Lady Lina as she had tighten her lips in a snarled out" That male never gives up."

"Kagome I need to help me." Lady Lina told me.

I nodded my head at them as I felt my swords disappearing from me." Lady Lina, what is going on?"

"It seems lord Toga-sama, is not letting you use them in this battle, you can use a sword from my palace, it will work well with your reiki still and I made it just for you." Lady Lina told her. "Hajime get all the soldiers on the front lines now. Mae…" Lady Lina saw a maid walking around.

"Hai milady?" Mae asked.

"Take Lady Kagome to her room to get her changed into armor and the get her sword then get to me. After that is done get to Lord Sesshomaru and let him we are under attack." Lady Lina ordered her to do.

"Please, Kagome go with her." Lady Lina told her. I followed Mae as she turns down two halls and was at a door.

"Lady Kagome," She called out to me, as I followed her again into the room as she help me place everything in the room, then she took out hakama of green and a haori that was grey with a small chest armor plate that would be tied up with strong strings.

I was self conscious about showing my body to anyone, so I told her that I would do it then she would do the strings for me. I swiftly got dressed into the two clothing that Mae got me. Then I told her to turn around and help with me. I could see the wheels in her mind turning about this, but she couldn't ask me the question as there is a battle coming up now.

I felt her tying the strings hard but it was okay still as it didn't hurt me at all, then she told me she was done and was off towards the armory where her sword would be. Few twisted and turns made Mae stopping at a door with a large shield on it signifying that it was the armory.

She opened the door and she and then I walked into the room, I saw swords, spears, katanas, and lots of other weapons within the room. Mae came back, which I didn't even notice her going, with the sword. She came it to me, as I held the hilt and turned it around over in my hand admiring the craftsmanship. The sword was not bulkier nor big it was a small size fit for a miko and a female. The sword itself had one dragon with blue eyes; circle the hilt protecting her hand. I could tell it was light as I took a swing; the balance was graceful and precise. While the colors was that of ice blue and it felt it last a long time.

"Milady, the sword is called kouri meaning ice. An ice youkai place its youki into the sword as the smith was making the sword." Mae told her.

I looked at the sword as it pulse in my hand calling out its name to me" _Kouri, Kouri." _

_I stated to the sword" Kouri." _

"_It is a pleasure to meet you my mistress." Kouri said out in my mind. _

"_It is a pleasure to meet you too." I told her back, as the voice was very soft to be a male's voice. _

"_Milady, I sense an enormous force coming this way and fast. I can give you all the knowledge to wield me and the powers that come to this sword and I." Kouri told her. _

"_Do it, I have knowledge to use two others swords to their max but nothing else. I replied to her. _

_I sense that her energy was flowing into me and it showed all her techniques with fighting as her powers over ice and the cold. Then it was done. _

"Milady, we got to go now." Mae hurried out.

I nodded my head at her then also grab a bow and a carrier of arrows that were full too.

Mae held me towards the palace front as she stopped. "Milady, just go this way you will find Lady Lina.

I smiled at her then walked away from her, I smelled her walking a different way as she was going to contact Lord Sesshomaru on this situation.

"Lady Lina!" I called her when I saw her with her men and women adorned in greens and grays armor.

"Lady Kagome, I see you have your sword and some arrows.' Lady Lina told her. "My people have been placed in safe houses on the other side of the palace."

I nodded my head at her as she shouted out move out. I followed them with my cloud in the sky. About a mile away, were the southern lord and his army marching towards the palace.

"_Kouri, you ready?" I asked. _

'_Hai, my mistress." Kouri replied. _

I took out my sword as I brought it down and then stated loudly" Kouri Arashi!" A large storm of ice hailed down at the army and the southern lord. As the ice fell onto the army the ones that were hit were turned into ice. When they looked up to see me, I placed back my sword then swiftly took out my bow and arrows. I notched four arrows at one time; I place my reiki into the arrows and let them go down as the ones that were in ice were purified from the world.

I dodge arrows and spears when I heard Lady Lina commanded her army to attack them. Then I retook my sword and went to the ground, to help them. I swiftly cut down five youkai with my sword, as I stated" Kouri Kaze!" The winds around the ones shivered with cold as a blast of ice cold winds come from my sword. That was when I felt something happening back at the palace. I turned swiftly with my pink purifying whip as I killed the ones around me, that I didn't notice the southern lord watching me with lust within his eyes and that after I left him retreated and made his way towards me.

I jumped towards the Lady Lina who was attacking four enemies with her swords. 'Lady Lina! I sense something back at the palace. I go and check it out." I yelled as I pass her, I knew she heard me as she growled at me.

I swiftly got back to the palace to see it was under attack by the southern army, the lord must have planned this, as I went into action. I landed and growled loudly at them for attacking innocent servants when I saw a female pup on the ground bleeding on her legs.

My rage stormed in the top, as I stated coldly at them" You will all die now" I heard a voice called out." Ya look at the beautiful female, I get her."

"Kouri Kiru!" As a few ice needles went and cutting the male that said that to me, I just watched as his body was cut up while I turned my eyes to the rest. I swinged my sword as I called out" Kouri Kokoro no kaze!" I saw ice in the shapes of hearts freeze up the enemies in front of me, as I send out my reiki at them blasting the up.

I saw Sesshomaru flying in on his cloud swiftly, I dodge a attack sent my way, as I smashed the offender with my claws fill with reiki in them, I watched as he turned into nothing. I held my sword in front of me when Sesshomaru landed with me.

"You where is Lady Lina?" I heard him asked. I placed both hands on my sword that was covered in blood of my enemies and stabbed the ground as I shouted out," Ame of kouri"

"She about a mile away from here." I told him as I felt the air around us glowing very cold while the blue sky turned pitch black with black clouds, while mine sword glowed deep blue, the clouds rained down with ice shards from the heavens. Turning any and all that was standing in the way of getting to the female pup. I looked up to see all my enemies turned into ice statures; I moved around to see the female pup unharmed by my attack. I sighed in relief on this as I walked up to her.

I placed myself near her while my hands went over her body with floating around as I placed some healing reiki into my hands and called out" Iyashi no hoshi-fu kaze!" While the light winds of healing went around this pup.

I felt Sesshomaru still around me, as I turned and growled at him, even thou she wasn't my pup; I will kill any males around her. I saw Sesshomaru growl back at me, as I stood up and send out a wave of my youki at him. As I felt very drain and dizzy, I fell into Sesshomaru's arms, I growled again, but it came out like a purr.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Kagome powers are as listed in the ordered they came in.

Kouri Arashi means Ice Storm

Kouri Kaze means Ice Winds

Kouri Kiru means Ice cutting

Kouri Kokoro no kaze means Ice Heart Winds

Ame of kouri means Rain of Ice

Iyashi no hoshi-fu kaze means healing star winds


	6. I killed the Southern Lord

Kagome's Return

A/N- here is chapter six. Enjoy it

Chapter six: I killed the Southern Lord

Sesshomaru caught mysterious female Inu, he could tell the she used most of her youki towards the enemies the healing the pup and then attacking him. Where he still heard fighting about a mile away. She was right on that one.

"Lady Kagome!" Mae yelled as she raced out of the palace with the mother of the female pup. Mae let her take her pup with her and back into the palace.

'Lord Sesshomaru, please help our lady, as I take lady Kagome to rest.' Mae uttered to him.

Sesshomaru said nothing and let her take the female Inu named Kagome from his arms as he took off towards the battle.

….Mae…..

Mae sighed as she took Kagome into the palace and didn't even notice that the southern lord followed them into the palace. She got to her room and placed lady Kagome inside her room and on the bed, and then she left the room again without noticing that the southern lord was in the room.

…Lady Lina…

"_Kagome isn't back yet." She thought. _

While she continued to kill her enemies, she heard one of the generals calling back their focus. She sense Sesshomaru up above her, she smirked at this as he saw him whipping out his whip and kill lots of them as he took on more. She then took a look around to see no lord of the southern lands. She wondered where he was. But then suddenly felt sick.

Lina knew where he was near Kagome, he was after her. The rest retreated as her soldier gave a mighty yelled into the skies. "Lord Sesshomaru where's Kagome?"

Lord Sesshomaru stated" She used lots of her youki fighting against the enemy at the palace; Mae placed her in her room."

Her eyes widen at this" Lord of the asses is with her now."

…..Southern Lord….

He marched of a long time, as his army and himself was a mile away from the northern lands palace and his prize lady Lina.

That was when he heard Kouri Arashi!" A large storm of ice hailed down at the army and the southern lord. As the ice fell onto the army the ones that were hit were turned into ice. He looked up to see a female Inu attacking his men. It also the female placing her sword away and bring out an arrow and four bows. Then to his shock she had reiki powers too, how can she have reiki powers where she is an Inu youkai.

He ordered for her to be brought down, he found a new prize and he could she had long golden hair, with silver eyes. He could see her strips on her face that were pink and light blue. She was a beautiful Inu bitch. She would make a great mate and their heirs would be powerful too.

Her powers kill more of his men, but he was just interested in what her name was and how to get her. He saw her leaving and back to the palace, could she sense his men that were at the palace, he retreats to the right with his speed. He continued until he got to the palace to see she killed all his men and healed the female pup. Even his was angry about this, he only ordered his men to kill the palace guards and take over the palace. Not to psychically scar a young pup that wasn't even in her coming of age.

Then he felt the lord of the western land Lord Sesshomaru landing he made sure he wasn't seem by him. He could tell the female was weakening by the use of her youki that might she had have time to train with them much. He smirked at this and watched her falling into Sesshomaru's arm and then a servant coming out.

Sesshomaru left the area as he saw the female servant taking his to be mate away and back into the palace, he followed her silently as she opened the door to her room, he made into the room and hide away from this servant and saw she left the room.

…...Kagome…..

I woke up in a bed; I looked around then back at the door. That was when I felt someone within the room that was staring at me. I look towards the window again to see the male with rich royal clothing on. I assumed it he was the southern lord.

If he was here, then Lady Lina was killed in battle, I felt rage about this and then heard his voice.

"What is your name?" I heard.

"None of your business.' I told him as I got up from the bed to felt weak.

"Bitch, tell me your name, my name is Kito and I'm the lord of the Southern lands. You will be my woman, my mate now." Kito stated.

"No, I will not become your mate.' I told him. I saw him jumped at me. I dodge as I took a hold of my sword. I growled at him to leave me alone.

He growled back at me, as he charged again, I summoned my reiki into my sword and then jumped up and slashed Kito on his back pouring my reiki into him.

I landed and wondered who would take care of Lady Lina lands.

"Lady Kagome!" I heard my name begin called.

I turned to see Lady Lina and Lord Sesshomaru looking at me. "Lina!" I raced over to her and gave her a hug.

She gave me one back, as she confronted me as she whispered soft words as I calmed down.

"Kagome, I'm proud of you, not accepting his words. But now we need to train you as a lady." Lina told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because lady Kagome, you are now the new ruler of the southern lands. Lord Kito didn't have a mate or an heir when you killed him." Sesshomaru said to her.

"I'm what?" I asked then I fainted.

A/N- Oh my, what happens next. Bye


	7. Kagome New lady of the southern lands

Kagome's Return

A/N- Here is chapter 7 for you to enjoy it.

Chapter Seven: Kagome New lady of the southern lands

I woke up to see Lady Lina sitting in a chair looking over me. I sat up and smiled at her. "Lina,"

"Kagome, are you okay?" Lina asked.

"I'm fine but am you telling me that I'm the lady of the Southern land their ruler." I asked.

"Hai, you are the new ruler of the Southern land Lady Kagome." Lina told me.

I just nodded my head at her as my mind went thousand miles of thoughts running into it.

"I'm going to give you a crash course in ruling a land and then teaching you about the female body as a demoness." Lina replied.

I got out of the bed and noticed that I was in nightwear. I smiled and quickly got dress and followed Lady Lina out of me room.

I learned lots about ruling a lady and keeping the peace. Then I was taught about my new body and then about my heat that would be coming up soon.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you leaving now?" Lady Lina asked.

"Hai, I need to go back to my land now." Sesshomaru stated to them.

"Then may you have a safe journey and be well." Lady Lina replied back to him.

I just nodded my head to him and then waited for him to get going, so I can breathe better. We saw him taking off into the air on his cloud and then disappearing from sight.

The day went fast for me and I slowly went to sleep again. Lady Lina was very kind to me if I got my training wrong and all; she gave me positive words and encourments to get by them.

The days went by as Lady Lina taught me what she knew and what would happen to me when I mated… which I would not. I don't need a male to help me. Maybe after the new enemy is gone then and just then I might be looking for a mate.

The end of the week as messenger came from the South and asking for their old ruler is and to give him back. I laughed at this and stated" I killed him when he tried to mate with me against my will."

The messenger just looked at me then to Lady Lina who nodded her head too. The messenger smiled at this and then stated with a brave tone in his voice," Milady, I'm ready to depart when you are ready."

I looked at Lady Lina and smiled at her. "Well, I guess this is it. Farewell Lady Lina and thank you for all your help."

I got up and stated to the messenger." Meet me at the front in ten minutes."

I walked out of the throne room and went towards my room. I saw the servant female packing my items already.

"Thank you." I said as I took my items from her and went away from the room.

I meet Lady Lina and the messenger waiting for me as I gave Lady Lina a hug and then summoned my cloud as the messenger used his wings to keep up my pace.

Hours later, I heard a voice in the air coming at me; I pulled out my sword; Bakusaiga and look back to see Shadow following me.

I forgot about her, and went back to her and apologised to her and gently hugged her to my chest as she went small and meowed at me. I giggled and went back to the messenger and took back my sword that I throw at him as I place it back into its holder. We continued on our way to the Southern lands.

"Messenger, I'm in need for new kimono's and training gear." I asked the messenger.

"Milady, here is a settlement just north of our current position. There is kimono shop and it is run by a lady named Jina. But she would found her at the local whore house." The messenger stated with disgust in his voice.

I nodded my head at him too; the first thing I'm going to do is get ready for all those houses in all my villages.

"Milady…." The messenger said as he looked worried at me.

"Oh Sorry, I was just thinking of something. What is your name? I'm getting tired saying messenger this, messenger that." I told him.

"Oh sorry milady, I'm Taski." Taski replied.

"Taski. Since I'm new at this... go and tell the servants to clean all the rooms in the palace to get rid of that scent of the former lord." I told him then gave him Shadow.

Taski nodded his head and raced towards a large citadel in the distance. When I heard voices yelling downwards. I looked to see a demoness crying at a male demon with a demoness in slutty clothes.

I landed and looked at to see and smell that two of them were wolves and the last one was an Inu. I walked towards them and got a bit of the argument. I growled at them and stated." You are a real idiot."

"Here I thought wolf's mate for life." I said. Then went over to the demoness to my right that was a wolf demoness.

They others two said nothing to me. "I guess you are not wasting my time. Are you okay?" I asked.

"He left me for a whore." The demoness cried out.

"I didn't leave you, but this is my second mate." I heard the male saying to her. I looked at him with the deadliest glared that I can product at him. "You can't have a second mate. I forbid it."

The male glared at me and then stated" Stay out of this bitch."

Normally I would have bitched at him but all I did is take out my sword and disappeared behind the Inu demoness.

"Either, you revoke that mating on her or I will. Your choice." I told him dead serious.

The male looked at me then to her that had fear in her smell, eyes and her body. I knew that I would kill her if he wasn't true to his actual mate, not this whore.

I could see him wavering and his eyes were frightened. I made the choice of him and slit her Inu throat then stabbed her.

"You took too long. Now take your true mate and get going," I ordered him as he did as I told him. He apologised to her over and over. "Make this be a lesson for you and teach you to be fateful to your mate."

I watched him nodding his head at me and the sweeping the female up and racing away from her. I turned to see the liquid of life still slipping out of the Inu I just killed. I sighed at her and then pulled out Tessaiga. I saw the pallbearers around her as I sweep them clear as I watched the blood going back into her. Her eyes exposed as she looked at me as I started to walk away now that she was safe.

I heard her coming after me. I pointed Tessaiga at her as she stopped. "What?" I asked.

"You killed me, and then brought me back to life." She asked.

"I don't kill else I have too. I taught you and that male a lesson. Remember this find your own mate. Bitch." I told her as I walked away then summoned my cloud in the sky.

I went north to see a settlement of demons. I landed outside then I proceed inside the town. I looked into the pouch to see Lady Lina gave me some gold pieces and silver pieces. I held my head high as I marched into the village.

I noticed demons of high and low status both mated and unmated males stared at me. I growled lowly at the mates males as if telling them to not to be unfaithful to their mates. They saw me as a means to have a strong male. I'm not going to be fooled by them.

By walking to the crummiest part of the village she knew the local whore house, I thought disgust as I saw it. I really hope that I wouldn't have to go in here. But fate wasn't on my side.

I walked into the house and eyed the place as my nose went to run away from the horrid smells that were within this place. I wasn't even four feet in the room as I saw a fox demon male walking towards me.

I heard him asking me," Can I help you?"

I could see his eyes rooming my body as if he was checking out his new whore. He was going to be sad at this as I stated firmly," I'm here looking for a female named Jina. I'm in need for her services as I need new kimonos"

The male had a grim look at his face and called out," JINA!"

I glared him and stated," Listen you bastard. Speak like that again to any females. I will kill you and I will enjoy it."

The male glared at me as I just glared back and watched as he backed away and bowed to me without looking at me.

I saw a young demoness with green and golden hair walking towards me. She was thin and beautiful but what got me the most was her eyes, they were dull and lifeless. She had been here for too long. I wondered if I can save her and help her.

"Hello, I'm Jina, how may I be of service to you?" Jina asked.

"I'm in need of new kimonos." I told her.

"Please follow me." She told me as she went outside and I quickly followed to breath in fresh air.

I saw Jina walking into an almost crumbled home. I heard a few yells" Mother" I gasp at this and wondered what was going on.

She smiled and I saw it was a true smile. I walked into the house and tried not to wrinkle my nose in distaste. That was when I saw four pups looking at her.

"Hello, my darling's." Jina told them. "Mother needs to work right now."

The pups races away and Jina looked at me. "Please follow me." We went into a small room and got her items ready.

"I just need to take your measurements." she stated waving her hands in front of her telling ME to undress.

I nodded my head and took off my kimono and fold it to the side as I placed it on the right.

Jina looks at me with a weird look. I looked down to see what the look was about then it hit her _'She has never seen a bra before or panties. She must wonder what they are.' _

"Milady, my I ask, what is that called you are wearing?" Jina asked while taking her measurements.

"The top is called a bra, the bra is to hold and supports your breasts, so they stay up and look perkier. The bottom is called underwear or panties, they have the same function as the loincloth and it is only made for females." I told her.

"Are they foreign?" Jina asked.

I just nodded my head. "Jina, now can I ask you something?"

Jina looked up at me then nodded her head. "Why are you at the whore house when you have four pups?"

"I can't afford to do anything else." Jina replied sadly.

I smiled at her and stated," This is a secret. Jina meaning you can't tell anyone."

Jina nodded her head.

"I'm lady the southern lands and not by mating with the former lord. He tried to mate with me against my will. I killed him. So as of right now, I'm our new employer and I forbid you to go back into that whore house." I told her.

Jina looked at me. "Really?"

"Hai, I'm." I replied to her.

Her face was priceless and then she sobered up quickly. "But …he will come and get me. "

"Who?" I asked.

"Asuka, the owner of the whore house, one day I was sick and could get out of bed. He came and ….. hurt me." Jina whispered.

I looked at her and then asked," Did he rut with you?"

She nodded her head. "The youngest pups are sleeping right now."

"How many pups do you have?" I asked.

"I had thirteen pups, my mate wanted to have many. Now with my new pups is eighteen." Jina told me.

"Where is your mate?" I asked.

"He was killed by the former lord." Jina told me.

I didn't say anything else as I let her continue with her work as she made me one new kimono that was red. I guess that was the color to this land.

I place it on me and paid doubled to her as I left her staring at the money I gave her. I took off into the sky again and made my way towards the citadel.

I landed in front of the guards.

"Open the gates." I ordered them.

"Milady, who are you?" one guard asked.

"I'm…

"She is the lady of the southern lands. Guards." I saw Taski coming my way.

"Taski," I said.

"Milady." Taski replied then bowed to me. The guards opened the gates and we walked into the citadel to see a large bear youkai walking towards me.

"Taski, who is this?" he ruffle asked.

"This is…"

"I'm the ruler of the southern lands, My name is Kagome. I killed your former lord as he tried to mate with me against my will. If you have any more questions, take it up with Lady Lina of the Northern lands. I tired and I'm going to sleep." I snapped at the bear. Then I asked Taski to lead me to my room.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter.


	8. The lists to do

Kagome's Return

A/N- Here is chapter eight, please enjoy it.

Chapter Eight: The lists to do

I went to bed until I felt the morning sun shining down on me. I woke up and got out of bed and moved towards the long robes as I placed them on. I walked out to see Taski standing near my room.

"Taski?" I asked.

He bowed to me and then stated" Milady, I'm here to show you where the bath house is."

I followed him as he led me towards the bath house. Seconds later, he opened the door and I walked into the room with him following me.

"Taski, is this our new lady?" a female asked.

I turned to see a female servant looking at me with fear. I sighed at this I guess the lord wasn't very kind of the servants.

"Hai, she is., Milady this is May Maya. I will let you have your time in the bath. "Taski said.

"Taski, take a wagon, a large one and get Jina and her family. " I ordered him.

He left the room as I looked to see May Maya still there. "May Maya, what did you do for the former lord?"

She stiffened at first and then stated," I was to give him pleasure. I'm a pleasure slave."

I growled at this as she looked at me. "May Maya, I'm not in need to that kind of slave. Would you like to be discharged from the palace to live somewhere else?"

I could see her eyes widening at me as she nodded her head. "Okay, May Maya, please return to your quarters and wait for me to call for you."

May Maya nodded her head and then left the bath house. I sat down and slowly washed my body and sunken into the hot water. Slowly I got out and dried myself taking the robes again. I placed it on and then walked out the door and down the walls towards my room.

I opened the door up and walked into the room. I got out a kimono and placed on the bed, next was my bra and panties. I place them on and then the kimono. I heard the door knocking as I stated" Come in"

Taski walking into the room and then bowed to me again. "I have ready a wagon and I'm on my way to get Jina and her family."

"Hai, good job. Next please show me where my office is." I said to him. I followed him towards the office wing as I saw many doors leading to different area of the palace. I needed to check this place out and find anything on my own.

Taski opened the door for me and I walked into the office. I stopped to see the mess all over the place. I had the urge to rub my forehead on this but I didn't. I dismiss Taski to go on his first order.

I cracked my knuckles and started to clean this room from top to bottom. Hours later I was finished the scrolls were in a neatly piles for me to go through. The dusting was done, books were ripped. I had to call in servants to get new book as I wrote the ones that the former lord had and the ones that I remember that lord Sesshomaru had. Next to started I needed establish myself as the Lady of these lands.

I figured out that I needed to make a few lists of the most items to do first then onwards. It was the easiest way to organize and get done quickly. I knew that the only lord that didn't know about the former's lord death was the Eastern Lord. I needed to write to him about this and to tell him that I'm the new lady of the Southern Lands.

I took out a scroll of paper. I wrote down his name and then the date.

**Lord Kenta of the Eastern Lands, **

**It is my responsibility to inform you of Lord demise by my hands. He met his end while in battle. The details are not important but will be explained if necessary during the meeting of all the Lords and Ladies, for the introduction of the new Lady of the Southern Lands.**

**You are cordially invited to this meeting which will be held at the Southern Palace the second full moon from this day. This shall allow ample time for your arrival to the Southern Lands. I look forth to meeting with you. **

**Lady Kagome of the Southern Lands**

I nodded my head as I waited for it to dry once it was I rolled it up and melt my symbol of the Southern lands on it and then I called of a servant. I told him to take this to a message to the Eastern Lands.

Then I took out another scroll of paper. I wrote down on it.

'To Do List:

1) Write a letter to the neighboring Lord Kenta informing him for the former's lord death. [Checked off as I did this]

2) Get the palace under total control. Guard posts, army building.

3) Make it known to the people of the Southern Lands that they have a new ruler.

4) Secure the Lands from threats to my rule**.**

5) Observe the quality of fighters I have at hand, and train them if need be.

6) Find out the inner workings of the palace. Servants, cooks and etc.

7) Get this damn palace scrubbed clean of former lord scent. [I check this off as I had it done]

8) Go through what ever paper work I can find to see how he was faring with the lands. To see if there is anything that needs attention immediately.

9) Have new kimonos made. So I will also need to talk to my tailor.

10) Learn the layout of the palace.

11) Talk with all the minor lords, see if they need to be replaced and get new ones.

12) Make a few changes to the old rules of this land

13) Get rid of the entire whore house and have a penalty of humans, half breeds and demons about cheating and or mating with more than one female or male.

14) Make a building for teach the children.

15) Have a stiff drink when all this is done.

I placed my ink down and then stretched out. I then placed that to the side and then saw Jina and her family coming in the wagon with Taski into the palace. I smiles at this and then looked at the scroll with the rules in them.

I glared and growled at some of the rules as I rewrote the ones that I really needed and then added more rules that I knew from my time. I write this twenty more times and then got up from my chair.

I went outside to go towards Jina and her family. I smiled at her and then allowed two female and two male servants to get them settled in and to have a bath. Taski took me to the general of my armies.

"Milady this is general Kiyoshi. General Kiyoshi this is lady Kagome of the Southern lands." Taski told him and me.

He bowed to me, he was the one that came up to me last night. He was a bear youkai; he had two swords at his side and the large hammer on his back.

"Stand up, General Kiyoshi. I need to know where are we with my soldiers?" I asked.

"Not good, milady. Most were killed in the wars with the Northern lands and Eastern lands. We were okay with the Western lands." He told me.

I nodded my head. "How many did we lose and how long is it to get more?"

"Over six thousand and it would take us about six moons to replace not even half of them." He told me.

"I get back to you on this matter. You continued to train with the ones that we have." I ordered him then a left him.

I needed the stiff drink now and not later. I still had many items to do before this would be over. I walked back into the citadel as I turned to see Jina with her pups.

"Hi, Jina." I said.

"Milady." She replied to me.

"Okay, I'm going to have the builders to make you a house not a hut, so you can have a business place to live and raise your family," I told her. "But for now, you and your family are welcomed to stay until the house is done."

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Until next time. Bye


	9. A lesson Learnt

Kagome's Return

A/N- Here is the ninth chapter for you to enjoy. Thanks to my beta reader named ….. for beta reading this story for me and this chapter.

Chapter Nine: A lesson Learnt

I went back into the office and then wrote to all my minor lords. I invited them to a come to the palace. At the end of it all my hand was sore from writing. I walked out and talked to Tsuki about having all the servants brought to me.

Within moments later, I had counted over thousand servants that the former lord had. I got females and male into a line and then went to each male first, asking their names and what kind of servant duties they had.

I had to growl at some of the duties, pleasure the female ladies that came to the palace. This won't do.

I ordered them to go have a bath and wash themselves and then to come back. Then I started on the females. They were more pleasure slaves then actually servant, I felt like pulling my hair at this. I told them to go and have a bath and then to come back.

Tsuki told by me the whole time. "Tsuki, I need builders, and then I want to know how many messenger beside you that I have." I ordered him.

He nodded his head and then went off to do his order. The males came back to me.

"I'm your new lady. The former lord has met his match by my hands. He's dead. Now any of you that were pleasure slave. That isn't our duty anymore. Now males I only need one hundred of you to be servants in this palace."

I could hear them gasping. "No, you're not fired. When I court the first hundred you are to stay behind. The rest will report to General Kiyoshi. You will be the new soldiers. I don't want war but peace." I told them as I counted one hundred of them as they stayed and the rest went towards the general.

"Kosei, Shoji. You will be the heads of the males. They will answer to you. I will train you. "I said as I watched the two I called almost faint.

"I want some of you, get food and supply them into the kitchen. " I told them as ten males went out swiftly while the rest were waiting for orders. "The rest of you do about the duties you had."

Then the females came back.

"I'm your new lady. The former lord has met his match by my hands. He's dead. Now any of you that were pleasure slave. That isn't our duty anymore." I told them I could see lots of the females sigh in happiness.

"Now, I will heal you. Step into a line and then one at a time comes close." I demand them.

I nodded my head at the first one. I had continued this for seven hours each servant had wounds that didn't heal.

Once that was done, I told fifty servants that they were being the cooks. With one leader named Koshi. I then courted one hundred to be servants around the palace cleaning. With their leader named Asuka.

I called Jina to come over. "Okay, since you are going to be very busy. I am going to get you to teach five another females to also be tailors."

Jina nodded her head at me. I courted five more. "This is your teacher; you are to do as she says."

They nodded and Jina took them into a room to start teaching them how to sew. Then I looked at the rest I courted I had five forty five left to do with. I courted again, into two groups with two hundred and seventy two.

"Your group is to meet outside with General Kiyoshi; you will be the first female warriors of the Southern lands. " I told them as they went into shock.

I clapped my hands and waved to them. They left them wall as I looked at the rest. Since they were demoness, I wondered about them building a school if I design it.

"Who knows how to read?" I asked.

No one had placed up their hand. I sighed and then stated" You will be teacher by me if reading, writing and many other areas. You will be the teachers of the school that I'm going to build."

They were also shocked. "Please you not stupid. I don't need to stupid demons in or around my lands. I want to have a very educated land. Now are you going to be with me?" I uttered at first the asked.

"Hai, milady." They told to me.

"Good, now I'm going to start teaching you now." I told them.

With my skills and patience, I taught them how to write letters of the…. And then got them to say each letter with the correct sounds. After four hours of this and I got them to go and rest.

I went into my office again and looked at this list.

'To Do List:

1) Write a letter to the neighboring Lord Kenta informing him for the former's lord death. [Checked off as I did this]

2) Get the palace under total control. Guard posts, army building.

3) Make it known to the people of the Southern Lands that they have a new ruler.

4) Secure the Lands from threats to my rule**.**

5) Observe the quality of fighters I have at hand, and train them if need be.

6) Find out the inner workings of the palace. Servants, cooks and etc. [started it and on -going]

7) Get this damn palace scrubbed clean of former lord scent. [I check this off as I had it done]

8) Go through what ever paper work I can find to see how he was faring with the lands. To see if there is anything that needs attention immediately.

9) Have new kimonos made. So I will also need to talk to my tailor.

10) Learn the layout of the palace.

11) Talk with all the minor lords, see if they need to be replaced and get new ones.

12) Make a few changes to the old rules of this land. [Check as I did that]

13) Get rid of the entire whore house and have a penalty of humans, half breeds and demons about cheating and or mating with more than one female or male.

14) Make a building for teach the children. [Starting to get built by demon builders]

15) Have a stiff drink when all this is done. [Had and will have more]

I heard a knock on my door as I sniffed out Tsuki. "Come in"

Tsuki came into my office with eight other messengers. I stood up and gathered the scrolls. I handed them to Tsuki with one order," This are to be taken to each minor lord."

Then I took a look at nine different kinds of demons. "Are those builders?" I asked.

"Hai, milady, my name is Toshiro." He told me.

I nodded my head at him and then pulled out a design that I want to be made. I gave it to him and then looked at him.

"Milady, we can do this building design. May I ask who drawn this?" Toshiro asked.

"I did." I honestly replied.

He nodded his head at me and then bowed to me and then left the office to get started. I leaned back and sighed this was harder than it looked. Then I went back to my list and check off one more items.

Then Tsuki came into my office in a hurry.

"Milady. The general asked for you." Tsuki told me.

I raised my eye brow but got up and then the office towards the training field. I got here and saw the general looking mad at me.

"Milady, I get work with females. They can't fight." He told me.

I saw red at this. I growled at him as I pulled out my sword Tessaiga at him.

"Please General, females can be trained and since you won't train them then I don't need you." I told him.

I could see him getting mad and with the next words he would. **"**Men, seem to think because we are females we are easily taken advantage of. Males seem to think that because we are females and our skin is not coarse that we have not seen a battle. They seem incline to think I carry swords because they look pretty. But enough with speaking about uselessness in some males. We have business to attend." I uttered to him.

His eyes went red as he charged at me. I held my ground as he came straight at me only bring up one sword up to block his move, I pushed him back and back flip away from him. I landed and looked bored at him.

Soon I just smirked at him and went into me sword stance and gave a mighty roar and charged at him. My eyes were fierce as their blades clashed in a fury of sparks. His feet slid but he stops and used his demonic strength and thrust me back hard. I stopped myself from moving much.

He surprised when I didn't fell at all. My eyes met his molten red eyes. His sword came out to meet mine, but just as I was a mere few feet away from him. I jumped up and front flip and landed behind him. I made a slash at him as it hits its mark. I could smell blood from him.

I almost dodge it but got caught at the end of his sword I looked at the small wound that he made and I smirked at him. I jumped back and the charged hard at him by the end he was on the ground bowing to me.

"Surrender." General Kiyoshi told me. Then I placed my sword Tessaiga back into its sheath and then bend towards him as I used my reiki to heal him.

"You're a miko?" I heard them shouting.

"I was a human miko and now I'm a demoness miko." I told them as they nodded their heads.

"General Kiyoshi, thank you as I know where you skills are now. The female needs to be trained. I would like to have them if I'm at another lord's household and in a bathhouse when I'm attack. Think about that," I said.

I could see my words getting to him.

"I will train them milady." General Kiyoshi replied.

I nodded my head." General, I'm willing to help too when I'm free. But can I trust you and the men you have to train all the news males and females?" I told him first then asked.

"Hai, milady, you can trust me and my men to help." General Kiyoshi told me.

"Good, Carry on with training," I commanded them to do as I left them.

I thought about having two assistants. I had Tsuki who had taken a liking with me. But now I needed female assistants and one advisor or two advisors. That would do some thinking.

"Milady, I found out that the ones that killed Naraku are in Southern Lands. What are you orders?" Tsuki asked.

"Nothing, just make sure that Inu-hanyou can't sense the person." I told him." Now tell the general to stop training and get every to sleep, then you get some rest too."

Then I saw the sun setting as I went towards my chambers to get some sleep again. Tomorrow would be a new day. More problems to solve and less time to do it in.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. I did a good job at the fight scene. Until next time. Bye

Kosei- Navigation and life

Shoji- Proper peace

Toshiro- clever child


	10. My rule

Kagome's Return

A.N-Here is chapter ten for you to enjoy. Thank you to my beta reader named …for beta reading this chapter for me. Thanks again.

Chapter Ten: My rule

One whole week went by for me, as I did many new effects into placed at the palace. I received that my minor lords are coming. I had a feeling their won't like what I had to say with a few of them. The messengers told me that they were not helping the people of the land and if they did they only helped demons and not humans.

It seems that I would need to get and make sure all the people in my lands are getting the help they need and safety that they need.

Hours later, I could feel many demons coming this way as I got up from my office as I looked to see the General Kiyoshi training the new recruits. I made my way out of the office and down the walls where Tsuki had met up with me.

I went outside and made my way towards the demons that just came into the field. I could hear them whispering at me. I rolled my eyes and then stood in front of them all.

"I'm the new lady of the southern lands, either you live by my rule or you will dead." I told them.

"No, bitch, now were is our lord." I heard four of them saying to me. I also heard Tsuki saying something like" He going to need a healer." To the General.

"Your former lord is dead by my hands." I growled at them.

I heard whispering within them. I could see that they were having trouble saying that they would submit to my rule.

"If you can't submit to me, then I have no choice and appointed new minor lords. "I told them.

"I submit to you milady." The older male came up and said.

"Thank you and your name would be?" I questioned.

"I'm lord Tatsu. I'm in charge of two areas. The closer land towards the Western lands and the upper part of the land that has the Northern tip." Tatsu told me.

"Lord Tatsu." I called as I nodded my head at him.

I waited for any more of them to call out. I heard four more doing so with respect. Lord Kai, Lord Yoshi, Lord Aito and Lord Daichi. I looked at the last six of them.

I wondered." Well?" I snapped at them.

"I won't be under a female's rule." One said as he attacked me with a large hammer.

I dodge and swipe my claws at him as he fell to the ground bleeding form his wounds I had placed on me. I smirked at him.

"Then you will dead. This is a new era, gentlemen. Females will be allowed to rule. This is one I going to die. I'm going go to have a female take over his ex-lands. "I told the rest. "What about you five?"

I could tell that they were thinking when Tsuki whispered into my ear and reminded me that the last five were the worse. These are the ones that didn't make sure that their settlements were safe or had food.

"Actually you five are not going to be lords anymore. I'm firing you and banishing you to the main land." I told them as I weaved my reiki around them. My reiki had marked them with the banishment symbol that was an x with a skull behind it.

They all charged at me when Lord Tatsu step in front and took out his long sword as he swipe as them all. He then placed his sword back into his sheath and step back.

"Thank you Lord Tatsu." I said to him.

He bowed to me and then stated," Your welcome, milady."

"The rest of you please follow me. I have new rules that you need to be aware of." I told them.

Each one followed me and into the palace and into my office.

"Here is the new scroll of rules. Each of you needs to read it and then if you have any questions or concerns the please asked me." I told them as I sat down and looked at my list again.

To Do List:

_1) Write a letter to the neighboring Lord Kenta informing him for the former's lord death. [Checked off as I did this]_

2) Get the palace under total control. Guard posts, army building.

3) Make it known to the people of the Southern Lands that they have a new ruler.

4) Secure the Lands from threats to my rule**.**

5) Observe the quality of fighters I have at hand, and train them if need be.

_6) Find out the inner workings of the palace. Servants, cooks and etc. [started it and on -going]_

_7) Get this damn palace scrubbed clean of former lord scent. [I check this off as I had it done]_

8) Go through what ever paper work I can find to see how he was faring with the lands. To see if there is anything that needs attention immediately.

_9) Have new kimonos made.[ She making them]_

_10) Learn the layout of the palace.[ doing every time I go though it]_

11) Talk with all the minor lords, see if they need to be replaced and get new ones. [Checking _this almost off. Need to have and find six new ones.]_

_12) Make a few changes to the old rules of this land. [Check as I did that]_

13) Get rid of the entire whore house and have a penalty of humans, half breeds and demons about cheating and or mating with more than one female or male.

_14) Make a building for teach the children. [Starting to get built by demon builders]_

15) Get the servants into a uniform and tell them that servant is their names anymore it staff.

_16) Have a stiff drink when all this is done. [Had and will have more]_

I looked up to see my minor lords looking at me.

"Hai." I stated.

Lord Tatsu spoke first." Most of them are laws from the former lord. Milady, why may I ask that you would banish any type of whore hut?"

I smirked and stated," Why? It's a degrading field of work. It uses females like cattle. Females are not here just to give pleasure but it give life. I see lot of females trying to give their mates or husbands pups or children but they can't it because that they womb is damage belong healing. I won't have that here and men use them to get pleasure when they have mates, or wives."

Lord Tatsu thought about it and smiled at her. "I understand, milady. I will close all of the whore huts in my areas."

The rest of the minor lords all nodded their heads in agreement. Then I got them to go home and use the rest of the time to get their area under control.

Next was looking for new Minor lords and then teaching them. A women work is never gone.

I also still had my scrolls to go through most of the ones that I did was looking at the rules and rewriting them all. Next was that I needed to see the army chambers and see where I can help. When I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said. The door opened to see Jina with some of my new kimonos. Most of them were red but some were different colors. I nodded my head at her.

"Jina, how is training new students?" I asked.

"It's going good and some of them are ready to make actually kimonos, others need a bit of help." Jina told me.

"Good. Now Jina. I'm in need of some help. I need you to have a building to tailor in and also to live in. Could you help me design it?" And where would you like to be stationed in?" I told her first and the questioned.

Jina looked at me." I would like to stay within the palace grounds. But design the place to live in, I don't understand."

I giggled at her as she looked at me funny. "Sorry Jina. I haven't laughed like that in a long time."

"What I mean is? Would you like it as two levels or more? Or would you like it on one large level with the tailor area?" I asked.

Jina eyes widen at this." All I want is my pups to be in almost in separated room."

"Female pups with females pup and male's pups with male pups. You mean?" I uttered.

Jina nodded her head.

"I can do that for you. I need to know how many female pups you have and what their ages are. I do need that with the male pups." I recited to her.

Jina told me she had eleven female pups at age ranged from sixteen years old in human years to two in a half. Then male had seven males pups all ranging like the females. Then she was going to leave.

"Jina what colors of reds do you have?" I asked.

"Well, there is Amaranth, Auburn, Burgundy, Cardinal, Carmine, Cerise, Chestnut, Crimson, Dark red, Electric crimson, fire brick, Flame, Folly, Fuchsia, Lust, Magenta, Raspberry, Red, Red-violet, Redwood, Rose, Rosewood, Ruby, Rust, Scarlett, Terra cotta, Tuscan red, Vermilion and wine." Jina replied.

I nodded my head and thought about those colors." Jina what color of red did you use of mine clothing?" I asked.

"Carmine, and some Cardinal and Chestnut." She told me.

"Good, I need you to make very staff and soldier a new clothes. They get four pairs each and I will pay you for them, after that they need to pay you if they need a new one or repairs. " I told them.

Jina nodded her head. "Now each staff is in groups. I still have two hundred and seventy three more females to place in. Would you take on six more students? "I asked.

Jina nodded.

"Good. Now you color would be Folly color for you and the ones that are under you, that is your uniform. The kitchen staff would be Rosewood. The cleaning staff would be Raspberry. Start with that first and they also start getting the measurements to each staff. I don't want to call them servants. You are my staff." I told her.

"Hai, we can get on it right now." Jina told me.

I watched her going out and then I was alone again. Now I had two hundred and sixty seven more to go. I also noticed that I had no healers at all. No male or female. I need that to be chanced too. I would need healers about ten or more of them. Equal numbers of genders too. Now I would also need to train them in both herbs of demons, half- demons and humans.

Like I said, a women's work is never done. I need at stiff drink now again.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time. Bye


	11. Establish my rule to the land

Kagome's Return

A/N-Here is chapter eleven for you. Thank you to my beta reader named ….. for beta reading this chapter for me.

Chapter Eleven: Establish my rule to the land

I woke up as I stretched out and then got out of my bed. I walked over to the doors and walked out, I went towards the bath house and opened the door. I strip out of my yukata and slowly went into the large hot spring.

Hour later, I got out and dried myself off. I made my way towards my room again and opened the door and walk over to my made bed. With one of my new kimonos that was Chestnut red. I dropped the towel and then got into the kimono. I placed my swords in the sash and then went out and towards my office again.

I looked at the scrolls and then to do list again.

To Do List:

_1) Write a letter to the neighboring Lord Kenta informing him for the former's lord death. [Checked off as I did this]_

2) Get the palace under total control. Guard posts, army building.

3) Make it known to the people of the Southern Lands that they have a new ruler.

4) Secure the Lands from threats to my rule**.**

5) Observe the quality of fighters I have at hand, and train them if need be.

_6) Find out the inner workings of the palace. Servants, cooks and etc. [started it and on -going]_

_7) Get this damn palace scrubbed clean of former lord scent. [I check this off as I had it done]_

8) Go through what ever paper work I can find to see how he was faring with the lands. To see if there is anything that needs attention immediately.

_9) Have new kimonos made.[ She making them]_

_10) Learn the layout of the palace.[ doing every time I go though it]_

11) Talk with all the minor lords, see if they need to be replaced and get new ones. [Checking _this almost off. Need to have and find six new ones.]_

_12) Make a few changes to the old rules of this land. [Check as I did that]_

13) Get rid of the entire whore house and have a penalty of humans, half breeds and demons about cheating and or mating with more than one female or male.

_14) Make a building for teach the children. [Starting to get built by demon builders]_

15) Get the servants into a uniform and tell them that servant is their names anymore it staff.

_16) Have a stiff drink when all this is done. [Had and will have more]_

I got up and then made my way towards army housing. I walked out and smelled the fresh air. It was much better than my time. I walked towards the army housing as I looked at all my soldiers training the new ones. I saw my General Kiyoshi coming towards me.

"Milady, you need something?" He asked.

"Hai, I do. I require a list of all the guards stationed within the castle, and whom they are. I want this list by the end of the day. I wish to see how good my soldiers are. I would like you get the finest swordsmen and hand to hand combat ready to spar with me. I wish to know what level of skill they currently achieved. I know yours skills. But not the rest of my men." I edict to him.

"Of course, milady, would you like to spar now or later?" General Kiyoshi asked.

I thought about it and then stated" Hai, I will do it now."

General Kiyoshi yelled towards the soldiers then stopped and looked at me and him.

"Daisuke is the best hand to hand combat soldier in skill." General Kiyoshi stated.

Daisuke walked up and bowed to her. "Milady it would be an honor to demonstration my skills with a duel."

"I accept, Daisuke." I told him.

I walked towards the side as I set my swords away from the battle field and then went back to Daisuke. We bowed to each other to show respect.

I got into my stance that I had been taught by Toga and lady Lina. Daisuke went into his stance as I waited for him to attack me first. I almost gasp at his speed, my instinct help lots as I jumped into the sky. I soared at him as I swipe at him, then I went down and crouches as she side swiped Daisuke onto the ground. I jumped up as I hand spring back I waited for Daisuke to get back up.

Daisuke got up and charged at me as I had done a back flip and my foot made contact to his chin. He went onto the ground with a thud. Daisuke flip up as he looked at me with unnerving eyes.

I looked at him as I smirked and with wave at him. I disappeared as I kicked at his side then grabbed his fist as I twisted him in the air throwing him into the wall. I chased after him as he was getting up and I cart wheeled over him as my foot came to contact with the wall, I turned fast to see Daisuke having his clawed opened fist coming at me. I ducked and then kicked his chest hard making him go back he hit the ground again hard. I landed as I looked at my claws with a bored expression on my face.

Daisuke got up and the surrender to me.

"Daisuke, thank you humoring me." I told him.

General Kiyoshi called out," Goro!"

I watched as a male with long sword came into view. He had red hair and blue eyes. He was taller than me by six inches more.

He bowed low to me when I heard his voice. "My Lady this Goro would be honored to go duel with you."

I almost had to laugh at him, he was trying to seduce me with a low sexy tone. I shook my head in displease.

_He's out of his league. _

_Oh his is so out of our league. When we mate, our mate will be able to protect us and also subdue us too. _

I had to suppress a groan from myself, lord Toga had told me about my inner beast. It will say things any time it wants.

We bowed to each other first as I got my sword from the side. I would be using the one that Lady Lina gave me and not Inuyasha or Sesshomaru's swords, unless I have too. I watched Goro getting into a stance that I knew the prefect defensive too. After all I had two of the best trainers in this time. I went into a defensive position that would counter his attacks and attack him off guard.

I could see Goro, sweating on as he knew my stance would defeat him. He then charged at me, I blocked his sword with mine.

"We have stated if it was first blood or until one of us submits." I uttered to him.

"You will learn your place female! Which is beneath me and naked! I will never submit to you." He yelled.

Silence was heard from the rest. I looked at him as I growled menacing at him. I fist my hand and with my strength I swipe at his neck, draining him of his life liquids. I had no mercy on his kind. Thinking females are only to be underneath them.

He drop dead as I growled at everyone else. I had to get away or I will kill everyone. I summoned my cloud and took off into the sky and away from the palace.

I looked around down below. I can see my minor lords doing my bidding with my new laws any whore hut or house was getting burn down. I could hear yelling at the owner of one of them.

I landed and uttered" Do we have a problem? Gentlemen"

Lord Tatsu looked at me and nodded his head. The man turned around.. I knew him now.

"You!" I heard him yelling. I growl at him and then had him by the throat.

"Do you actually question your lady of these lands?" I hissed out.

"You're not your lady the lord has no mate." He snarled at me.

"I killed him when I tried to force himself on me. I'm your new lady. I decreed that all Establish of kind of rutting is forbidden." I roared at him. Everyone in this village could now here me and was amazed by the powers as they surrounded me in waves.

"I'm sorry, milady, please don't kill me." He whimpered to me as he showed me his neck. I let him go and I calmed down.

I soon looked around to see my people. "I'm your new ruler. Do you submit to my rule?" I asked.

Everyone bowed to me.

"These females that work at this.." I pointed to the flaming building. "Are to come see me?"

Soon I had every female that work at the whore house. I healed all of them and let them go on their way.

I sensed lord Tatsu still with me. I turned to him and smiled. "Lord Tatsu, good job. Keep up the good work." I told him and summoned my cloud again. I was tired again and need to have some sleep.

Well it seemed to me that my to do list is growing shorter now.

A/N- I hope you relished this chapter. Bye


	12. The Lands People

Kagome's Return

A/N- Here is chapter twelve to Kagome's Return. Thank you to my beta reader named ….. for beta reading this chapter for me.

Chapter Twelve: The Lands People

I woke up as I stretched out and then got out of my bed. I walked over to the doors and walked out; I went towards the bath house and opened the door. I strip out of my yukata and slowly went into the large hot spring.

Hour later, I got out and dried myself off. I made my way towards my room again and opened the door and walk over to my made bed. With one of my new kimonos that was Carmine. I dropped the towel and then got into the kimono. I placed my swords in the sash and then went out and towards my office again.

I looked at the scrolls and then to do list once more time.

To Do List:

_1) Write a letter to the neighboring Lord Kenta informing him for the former's lord death. [Checked off as I did this]_

2) _Get the palace under total control_. Guard posts, _army building. [I control over the palace, I know where the army building located. Now need the rest.]_

3) Make it known to the people of the Southern Lands that they have a new ruler.

4) Secure the Lands from threats to my rule**.**

_5) Observe the quality of fighters I have at hand, and train them if need be.[Fought against two types of skills. Killed one]_

_6) Find out the inner workings of the palace. Servants, cooks and etc. [started it and on -going]_

_7) Get this damn palace scrubbed clean of former lord scent. [I check this off as I had it done]_

8) Go through what ever paper work I can find to see how he was faring with the lands. To see if there is anything that needs attention immediately.

_9) Have new kimonos made.[ She making them]_

_10) Learn the layout of the palace.[ doing every time I go though it]_

11_) Talk with all the minor lords, see if they need to be replaced and get new ones_. [Checking _this almost off. Need to have and find six new ones.]_

_12) Make a few changes to the old rules of this land. [Check as I did that]_

_13) Get rid of the entire whore house and have a penalty of humans, half breeds and demons about cheating and or mating with more than one female or male. [Minor lords are doing this as I write and speak.]_

_14) Make a building for teach the children. [Starting to get built by demon builders]_

15) Get the servants into a uniform and tell them that servant is their names anymore it staff.

_16) Have a stiff drink when all this is done. [Had and will have more]_

I went out and check on Jina and her ladies. They are almost done getting the staff measurements to start. Good at less they have the time to do all of this as I saw Tsuki racing towards me.

"Milady, you have a message from the Eastern Lord." He told me.

"Thank you Tsuki, now please come with me. I need to talk with you." I told him. He followed me back to my office as I went in and sat on my pillow as he stood up.

"Tsuki, please have a sit." I told him when he sat I could see he was very uncomfortable.

"Tsuki, I'm going to move you up. What exactly are you? I mean what did you do for the former lord?" I asked.

"I was the top messenger to him. " Tsuki told me.

"For how long?" I asked.

Tsuki thought for a few moments." I was with the lord's father. I guess when the former lords father passed away I was appointed to top messenger. That was eight hundred years ago." Tsuki told me.

"Tsuki you will one of mine new assistants, I'm having two of them. Are you in?" I asked.

I swore his eyes were going to come out. "Hai Milady, I would be a honor to be your assistant. Can I help in away way?" Tsuki asked.

"I'm going to teach you on writing, reading and many other things. " I told him. He smiled at me as I started to show him how to read.

Hours later, Tsuki was able to read small words and was making good progress. I took the scroll from Tsuki when he went out.

I opened the scroll to read.

_**Dear Lady Kagome of the Southern Lands, **_

_**I would be honored to meet you and discuses new treaty between us. I will be bringing my lovely mate and my heir and my six cubs with my general and fifteen soldiers. **_

_**So please have four rooms for us. The Eastern Land colors are green and black. **_

_**Sighed **_

_**Lord Kenta lord of the Eastern Lands. **_

I replied back to him as I then went to get Tsuki to get this to a messenger and then I went towards Jina and the ladies.

I walked into the room. Jina stood up and walked towards me.

"Milady?" I heard her asking.

"I need you to make bedding, blankets and curtsies all in green and black, all for five rooms." I told her, I could see the tote getting to her.

"Jina, I will get you more help." I told her then I disappeared from sight. I called on the females that were left.

I had two hundred and sixty seven left. I then proceed to count twenty more to go and learn how to sew. Then I counted another hundred and fifty to go out and be soldiers. Then I was left with ninety seven left. I then told them if you can left or be in the cleaning staff. They thought about it and then half left and half stayed and told them to find the head of the cleaning staff and then get to work.

I needed to do one more thing before I went patrolling around my lands to see where it was and where my lands' end.

I concentrated as I felt my inner beast being unlocked from the cage it was here. It pounced out and gently took control over my humanoid form. I felt no pain as my legs grown longer as it bend at my knees and went on my arms that had also grew longer. I had larger claws on my paws. I went over to the lake and looked at my reflection. I had black fur my forehead had three symbols on them intertwine a sun that was pale yellow in its middle was small hand with a teardrop, I knew what that meant I was a strong miko, on the outer area of the sun was an outline of a heart, signifying that I was made to protect the land and its people.

I hollered into the sky as I raced towards Lord Aito side first to start my patrol and to make sure that the lands people know about them having a new lord. I would also need to make trips to each village and see if they need any type of help. I raced to starts I could feel the demons accepting me as they summoned their youki and lit up where they were the humans froze in fear, shock or interest.

Within nine hours I had it towards Lord Tatsu area. I stopped when I sniffed the air. I growled warningly. It was when I saw a silver Inu running up to me.

I stopped when I felt a powerful aura of a female. I could feel my beast beating at his cage. I looked at Jaken and then to Rin.

"Jaken, This Sesshomaru will be back. If anything happens to Rin…" I ordered him as I also felt a threat. I summoned my cloud and went towards the aura. Soon I realized that it was coming from the Southern Lands. It must be the new lady… Lady Lina never told me of her name.

My beast growled and pounding at his cage, I could feel the cage breaking out each and every time. I repaired the ones that broke but not in time, I felt my body growing under my inner beast. I was now within his cage.

I growled at this as my inner beast took off towards the aura. Soon I saw a beautiful black fur inu demoness; I heard her growl at me. I growled back as I knew my beast would send out our hormones that would get the female into heat fast.

I was surprised when she dived at me. I jumped back as she was now on my land. She would be mine.

I snarled at the male, when I smelled something spicy and sweet scent coming from him. My logical side went into thinking mode.

I remember all of Toga teaching but nothing had come from his explanation but it did come from Lady Lina's.

_Kagome, since you are new to being a demoness. I know where you are from I seen it. Here demons want a strong female to bare strong pups. Usually it is a male, the father that arranges the mating for the female pups that they have. Now with you it would be different, you are a unmated female without a father. To use you to get strong family ties. _

_Now listen this is important, either when you are transformed or not, your aura is powerful, you will attract demons by your power. When you do meet them and if they are unmated like you, then they will and would send out a hormones to get you to mate with them. This fragment of the scent will make you go into heat. _

_This makes you able to mate with the male and get pupped. _

I snapped at this male, I could tell it was Sesshomaru; he had silver fur with a crescent moon on his forehead. I dived at him without realizing that I want onto his lands.

I could tell my body was getting use and effected by his hormones as I faulted a bit. I need to get out of here and now. I summoned my youki and then disappeared from sight.

I landed in the lake within my humanoid form. I shook in displeased as I was soaking wet. I climb out and made my way into the palace again without even explain what had happened. I went into the bath house and took off my soak kimono off as I lay in the hot spring.

I watched as she disappeared, I roared into the air, basically saying she got away my mate. I growled again. I got control again as I went back to Jaken and Rin.

_This Sesshomaru now has a to be mate. That needs to be said to all the lands. _

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You will have questions then email me them and I can get to you privately.


	13. Why do you have This Sesshomaru'sswords

Kagome's Return

A/N- Here is chapter thirteen. Enjoy it. Thank you to my beta reader named Withcygirl99.

Chapter Thirteen: Why do you have This Sesshomaru's swords!?

This Sesshomaru looked around and walked towards the Southern lands. He crossed into the lands as he made his way towards palace. He could feel the female strong youki. His beast was going crazy about this female. He wanted her as his mate and all.

He continued to walk pass the minor lords lands and onto the palace. He could hear flapping in the sky.

I woke up as I stretched out and then got out of my bed. I march over to the door and opened it to see Tsuki breathing hard. That was when I felt a powerful youki coming her way and fast.

"Milady! Lord Sesshomaru of the Western lands is coming here." Tsuki called out.

I rolled my eyes and wanted to tear something apart. I knew that if Sesshomaru would come here.

"Tsuki, notify everyone within the palace now. Tell Jina that I would come to visit her within a hour or so." I told him.

I saw him nodding his head and then racing towards the guards, staff and then Jina.

I sighed at this and walked into the wall and towards the bath house and opened the door. I strip out of my yukata and slowly went into the large hot spring.

Hour later, I got out and dried myself off. I made my way towards my room again and opened the door and walk over to my made bed. With one of my new kimonos that was Chestnut red. I dropped the towel and then got into the kimono. I placed my swords in the sash and then went out and towards my office again. Not even realizing that I had place Sesshomaru's swords or Inuyasha sword at my side.

I looked at the scrolls and then to do list again.

To Do List:

_1) Write a letter to the neighboring Lord Kenta informing him for the former's lord death. [Checked off as I did this]_

2) _Get the palace under total control_. Guard posts, _army building. [I control over the palace, I know where the army building located. Now need the rest.]_

_3) Make it known to the people of the Southern Lands that they have a new ruler.[ I did this last night]_

_4) Secure the Lands from threats to my rule__**.**__[I would do this all the time as I knew some of tehm won't like having a female ruler.]_

_5) Observe the quality of fighters I have at hand, and train them if need be.[Fought against two types of skills. Killed one]_

_6) Find out the inner workings of the palace. Servants, cooks and etc. [started it and on -going]_

_7) Get this damn palace scrubbed clean of former lord scent. [I check this off as I had it done]_

_8) Go through what ever paper work I can find to see how he was faring with the lands. To see if there is anything that needs attention immediately.[ I have done half of them and placed them into piles of three. Just need to get the rest done]_

_9) Have new kimonos made.[ She making them]_

_10) Learn the layout of the palace.[ doing every time I go though it]_

11_) Talk with all the minor lords, see if they need to be replaced and get new ones_. [Checking _this almost off. Need to have and find six new ones.]_

_12) Make a few changes to the old rules of this land. [Check as I did that]_

_13) Get rid of the entire whore house and have a penalty of humans, half breeds and demons about cheating and or mating with more than one female or male. [Minor lords are doing this as I write and speak.]_

_14) Make a building for teach the children. [Starting to get built by demon builders]_

_15) Get the servants into a uniform and tell them that servant is their names anymore it staff. [ I noticed that some of my staff have their uniforms and now it is to get the rest into a uniform.]_

_16) Have a stiff drink when all this is done. [Had and will have more]_

I felt Sesshomaru's youki outside of my door. "Tsuki, come in." Tsuki had led Sesshomaru to me as he opened the door and let Sesshomaru into my office.

"Welcome, Lord Sesshomaru. How may I help you?" I asked him.

He growled at me, as I smirked at him. "You know. Bitch."

"Lord Sesshomaru, you come here and call the lady of the southern lands a bitch. I know that I'm a female dog but I'm not mating with you. My life is more complicated than yours." I replied to him then stood up and glared at him.

Sesshomaru saw her glared at him as he look at her body then at her swords. His swords and Inuyasha sword laid at her hips.

"You have This Sesshomaru's swords and the half breeds sword too, where did you get them?" Sesshomaru asked coldly at her as he took a step closer.

"Lord Sesshomaru, this are mine swords. I don't know these half breeds you talk about. These swords were founded by me." I replied distantly as I placed a mask of no emotion on my face.

Sesshomaru could smell somewhere in this story of her that she was lying.

"Lies!" he spat as he stepped forward to intimidate her into telling him how she received such a sword.

I held my ground at him, and snarled at him. "Lies, I think not. Use that nose of yours. It would tell you that i\m not lying. And I don't need to tell you anything. Now please remove your pompous ass from my lands." I seethed at him.

I walked around my desk to get out before I hurt Sesshomaru as I past him, I felt his arm gripping mine when I was suddenly engulf with bright light. I closed my eyes and felt myself being taken to somewhere by Lord of icicles.

I was placed on the ground, I had opened my eyes again to see Sesshomaru looking at me and that was when I noticed that I was a good distance from my lands. I must be in the Western lands.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what is the meaning of this?" I asked as I pointed to the area we were in. "Are you trying to start a war, kidnapping the lady of the southern lands?" My voice was getting loud at him.

Suddenly I felt myself being place onto a tree with Sesshomaru's kissing me. I groaned in pleasure at this as my mind was blank.

Sesshomaru had heard all her words and was shock that she would think he would want to start a war. All he wanted was to have his answers. So he kissed her.

I pushed his chest away from me hard. I watched as he stumbles away from, me with a shock look within his eyes but that was replaced by determination. I walked away a bit from him as I glanced at him.

I could tell that we were within a small clearing near a waterfall.

"You will answer this Sesshomaru's questions or this Sesshomaru will kill you!" he said briskly at me.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I don't think you will kill me. Lord Sesshomaru." I told him as I wasn't feeling afraid or intimidated by him. He was strong but I was strong too with two types of powers if I needed to use them against him.

I saw his eyes lit up with angry for second before it was gone.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at me. "Then you will not leave until you tell this Sesshomaru where you got those swords and who you are. " He stated with no tone within his voice.

I glared definitely at him and snap at him. "You can't tell me what to do lord Sesshomaru." I yelled at him as I walked and into a barrier around us.

"Like this Sesshomaru stated before. You can't leave until you tell this Sesshomaru, what he wants to know." Sesshomaru uttered with bored.

I sighed and had the urge to rub my forehead. "Fine."

I was his eyes lit up with a win look. I growled at him.

"My name is Kagome. And I don't know why you have not heard of me, I do not habitually go and publicize myself universally. I am a secluded and privately youkai," I retorted to his last question about myself. "The swords are mine."

Sesshomaru looked at me again and sniffed around the air to see if I was lying or not fully telling the truth. Which I was not fully telling the truth, I didn't have to tell him anything but that would mean that I would have to break his barrier and then also fight him.

Even thou I'm strong it would be a very long battle.

"You're not telling the full truth." He had spoken.

"So?" I asked as I summoned my youki and broke thou the first layer of his barrier.

"Tell me!" I noticed his emotions getting the better of him.

"I found all three of my swords in a tomb of sorts. When I picked them up they told me I was their master. How they got there I do not know exactly." I finally replied.

"Why does it look like swords look like this Sesshomaru's and his half breed brother's swords?" He required while he took steps forward and towards me.

" I don't know and don't care." I told him hoping my words and scent wasn't lying to him when I was. By his eyes narrowing at me, the hoping was not working.

"Lies! What are you protecting? Why?" Sesshomaru asked getting tired of her telling him nothing about his last question while he was still stepping towards her.

My breathing went fast and then faster. His eyes turned and body also turned into a predator hunting his prey that was me. I knew I was his prey but my Inu instinct came out as I drawled my sword and then pointed it at him.

"Stay where you are. I do not want to hurt you. Lord Sesshomaru, but if you come any closer to me then I will hurt you." I told him without a shake within my body or words. I could tell that he knew too.

I noticed a gleam shined into his golden eyes. I ready myself as I knew his answer.

"You think that you can fight and last against this Sesshomaru? Bitch." Sesshomaru amusedly asked me.

A/N- I hope you like it. Until next time. Bye


	14. The scent and sweet kiss and touches

Kagome's Return

A/N-Here is chapter fourteen. Please enjoy it. Thank you to my beta reader named … Thanks again.

Chapter Fourteen: The scent and sweet kiss and touches

I felt insulted by him. I knew that he was the strongest demons in this time. But I'm a demon too and not to say out loud I was trained by his father and lady Midoriko and Lady Lina. So I had three trainers and he only had one that I know about.

I would teach his ass a lesson by me. "I don't think, I know." I fiercely commanded out. My body was ready either attack or defend.

I smirked at his face to see his eyes lit up at a challenge then it turned to shock. "Who taught you that stance?"

I said nothing as I only wanted to get back to my palace and do my lady duties. I yelled out," Enough talk. If you are done now. Then I need to get back to my palace. If not then come on and fight."

_'He was way too prying for his personal moral!' My last thought was on. _

I saw him smirking madly at me. I knew that Sesshomaru was a male that love to battle.

Sesshomaru purred at the thought of a battle with this female bitch. To him there was nothing hotter than a female who knew how to fight and knew how to hold a sword correctly. To many times he had seen females holding their swords wrong.

He attacked with his sword. He parried the forward thrust at her.

While I countered his attack first and then rounded around him as I pushed my sword at him. This action was done a few times.

I caught his blade with mine before it could get too close to me. Each action was repeated many times, as I and him continued to battle.

Sesshomaru was impressed with this bitch, she would make wonderful mate to him, She matched his moves perfectly. His beast paced back and forth into his cage as Sesshomaru voice out.

"**Would you help this Sesshomaru to get her?"**

"_**This inner will help."**_

I could tell that I was a worthy opponent to him. I was too busy to notice that he had me against the trees soon. My sword was hit out of my hand when I took out the other two. I attacked him harder as those swords were hit out of my hands too.

I could feel my body begin effected by his hormones again. I was so caught up with his hormones that I didn't feel him pressing my body into the tree until I felt his body on mine.

I couldn't believe what was happening and going on. I mean we were fighting and I was between the tree and Sesshomaru rock hard body. I also knew it was from his hormones that was making me like this.

Sesshomaru had her right where he wanted her. He had her pinned by her lower half, his hormones were working as he could tell by her eyes that had glazed over and that of her scent.

Soon she would be in heat and that he could mate and pup her. Then he would get his answers from her too. Sesshomaru stretched up and grabbed a handful of her hair and pressed his mouth on to hers in a ferocious marking kiss. He slowly let her hair go.

I flinched in pain when he grabbed my hair; he placed a ferocious kiss onto my lips. Then I felt him letting go of my hair. I was too shock to move away from him when my inner beast snarled at that thought.

I knew what he was doing but I was powerless to stop it. I felt tear coming into my eyes as he felt his fang biting into my lip. I felt some of my blood dripping as I gasped in pain as Sesshomaru tongue licked inside of my mouth. I moaned in pleasure as my tongue went to meet his.

I didn't know that I closed my eyes. I saw red eyes of Sesshomaru's inner beast. He was losing control. I still could feel his tongue tasting every part and place within my hot mouth.

He couldn't believe how good she tasted and he growled into her mouth. Soon he smelled her wonderful arousing scent. His clawed hands skillful took off her outer robe and slowly were sweetly touching her all over. He could tell that she was going into pond of arousing. He moved his tongue from her mouth as he could tell she needed to breath.

He went onto her neck and sucked onto it.

I had only one thing going through my mind at moment and it was,_" What the hell is happening again?" _I was still powerless to do nothing.

I moved my neck a bit more as I moaned with pleasure at his lips and tongue. His hands were sensually moving around my body touching softly as his clawed fingers pricked into my skin as it didn't pour out blood.

Soon I thoughts and blank mind tuned into this situation. I placed my hand onto his chest and pushed him away from me.

I knew he looked at me after I push him back and jump away from him. I had my outer robe on again as I had my swords within reach if he attacked me again.

"We shouldn't. I mean you don't know me or anything." I whispered throatily lust still evident in my voice.

I could feel my inner beast pacing and growling at me. I growled inwardly at her as she snap at me. I then turn to Sesshomaru looking at me.

I heard his answer "That was what this Sesshomaru was doing. I was getting to know you." Sesshomaru replied huskily at me as he licks his lips.

"That is not what I mean and you know it! I came back here for a reason and I cannot allow anymore distractions. Becoming Lady of the South is enough of a distraction in itself." I admitted to him

"Distraction." He whispered at me.

"Yes, a distraction." I replied coldly at him.

Sesshomaru used his speed and caught me again. "Distraction this Sesshomaru may be, but you will enjoy this distraction immensely." He told me as he touch and fondling my breast. His hormones were coming out again.

He knew what his hormones and touch was doing to her. He also knew she was fighting her instincts to mate with him. Something must be happening with her mind. He knew his hormones had affected her; the scent of an aroused male of unmated standing would arouse any unmated female near him.

His mind went back to what his father told him and he couldn't find why her instincts wasn't fully taking over and doing the rest of her. He did know she knew what was also happening to her but he had his doubts that she knew what it was truly.

_'She could not be that innocent.' Sesshomaru thought. _

While he slipped his hand through her kimono folds to fondle her bare breast he found a smooth cloth around them as he slowly work his way around it as her breast came out. He moved it gently as his clawed hand gently scratch at it with lovely care.

I gasped at his touch and was once again in a state of arouse, I could feel my beast fighting of control as my mind was slipping in pleasure.

Sesshomaru felt her responding more than other female he had taken into a rut. He sniffed her neck gently to search for something. When he did his eyes went large as he gently licked and nibbled her neck.

_She is untouched… but how and why?" _

Sesshomaru kissed and licked her neck at the place he would mark her soon. Her untouched was also confusing; he knew what female's heat experience. He also knew that she had past her age of her first heat.

He remembered what his father and mother told him about a female's heat. It was painful, his mother descripted it was hot lava soaking into your womb.

He winched at his thoughts and for this female to go through that pain and not had mated is astounding and amazing feat by this small female within his arms.

I knew I had to get away from him or I would be mating with him. I knew I wanted to but my mission is to kill that person that would be killing off all the people in the lands and I can't have a mate to stop me from doing my duty.

I placed my hands onto his chest and look at him as I pushed him harder than before. I jumped into the sky and stated," I can't mate with you. I still have my mission to complete. I'm too complicated for you."

Then I disappeared in the sky away from him. My inner beasts as mad at me, but I knew in time that she would be on my side when I needed her. I got home and Tsuki and all my other staff wanted to know about what.

I didn't tell them but went into the office. I looked at the scrolls and then to do list again.

To Do List:

_1) Write a letter to the neighboring Lord Kenta informing him for the former's lord death. [Checked off as I did this]_

2) _Get the palace under total control_. Guard posts, _army building. [I control over the palace, I know where the army building located. Now need the rest.]_

_3) Make it known to the people of the Southern Lands that they have a new ruler.[ I did this last night]_

_4) Secure the Lands from threats to my rule__**.**__[I would do this all the time as I knew some of them won't like having a female ruler.]_

_5) Observe the quality of fighters I have at hand, and train them if need be.[Fought against two types of skills. Killed one]_

_6) Find out the inner workings of the palace. Servants, cooks and etc. [started it and on -going]_

_7) Get this damn palace scrubbed clean of former lord scent. [I check this off as I had it done]_

_8) Go through what ever paper work I can find to see how he was faring with the lands. To see if there is anything that needs attention immediately.[ I have done half of them and placed them into piles of three. Just need to get the rest done]_

_9) Have new kimonos made.[ She making them]_

_10) Learn the layout of the palace.[ doing every time I go though it]_

11_) Talk with all the minor lords, see if they need to be replaced and get new ones_. [Checking _this almost off. Need to have and find six new ones Teaching the new ones and it is going well.]_

_12) Make a few changes to the old rules of this land. [Check as I did that]_

_13) Get rid of the entire whore house and have a penalty of humans, half breeds and demons about cheating and or mating with more than one female or male. [Minor lords are done with this task]_

_14) Make a building for teach the children. [Starting to get built by demon builders]_

_15) Get the servants into a uniform and tell them that servant is their names anymore it staff. [ I noticed that some of my staff have their uniforms and now it is to get the rest into a uniform.]_

_16) Have a stiff drink when all this is done. [Had and will have more]_

I sighed at this and then read some of the scrolls and read about each village and what problems they were having. I knew a few villages that need food for the winter.

After I was done with all this reading, I went towards the demon builders to see most of the new building that I wanted almost done. Night was coming as I went into the dining room to see Jina and her family waiting for me. I sat down and ate the first bite then the rest did so.

I stood up and went into the hallways and towards my room as I opened it up and walked into the room. I took off the clothes I had on and placed on my night wear and got into my bed and fell asleep.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. The lemon scene will be a bit later on within this story. See ya bye


	15. My Friends

Kagome's Return

A/N- Here is Kagome's Return chapter fifteen. Thank you to my beta reader named…..

Chapter Fifteen: My Friends

Weeks went by for me; I woke up as I stretched out and then got out of my bed. I walked over to the doors and walked out; I went towards the dojo to train and get a work on. I got to the place to see no one other.

I stretched out and started on light exercise until my heart was beating hard and heavy. I took out the practice sword as I parried and slash. I just practice the move I was taught and knew by Lord Toga and Lady Lina.

I looked up at the windows to see the sunlight coming into the dojo. I wipe the sweat that was coming off my forehead and walked out to see Tsuki racing my way.

"Milady, I founded the old gang that killed Naraku on your lands. It seems a rouge cluster of demons and that group are sent to kill them." Tsuki replied.

"Good work, Tsuki." I stated to him.

I walked away and walked towards the bath house and took a cleansing bath. I was done and then got out and walked towards my room. The Eastern Lord would be coming within two weeks from now. The palace is getting cleaner each day and the staff are getting new uniforms and the lord's rooms are done as well as her new minor lady's that would be taking over each a section of her land to help me rule and kept the peace.

I took out a pair of Chestnut red hakama's and a chestnut red haori with white flower print on it. I took Kouri and placed it onto my hip and walked outside as I went towards the doors.

I gave orders to everyone as I took off and soon meet with every lead man in each village to get either supplies to be sent too or getting supplies to other villages. I work out a good deal with a few people and I never had to rise my hand at them either.

My people within each village came to me with problems with either home or work. I helped them as much as I could. I even told stories to the children when the villagers went to work with some of my ideas. I taught them new games to play and even told them that they were invited to come to school and I told them what school was about.

Then I waved bye to each village and made my way towards Tsuki told me where my old friends were also that I had rouge demons trying to place fear into my people's heart that I wasn't a good leader.

That needed to be stop as I star glazed into the sky as night came. I didn't fall asleep this night as I looked to the sun rise and then walked on. I talk to new leaders of the villages and taught each leader to be fair with humans or demons and hanyou's too.

I left again and soon smelled the group. There were coming towards me. I looked around to see nothing around but in the distance I saw smoke in the sky. I raced over to the place to see four demons touching demoness as I saw the demoness clawing at them. I putted out my sword and leaped into battle.

I swiftly cut down youkai with my sword, as I stated" Kouri Kaze!" The winds around the one shivered with cold as a blast of ice cold winds come from my sword.

The others heard the male scream in pain as I swiftly kick the ice breaking him into pieces.

"Kouri Kiru!" As a few ice needles went and cutting into the male that charged at me, I just watched as his body was cut up while I turned my eyes to the last two. I swigged my sword as I called out" Kouri Kokoro no kaze!" I saw ice in the shapes of hearts freeze up the last two demons as I then summoned my reiki and blasted or purified them to hell.

I looked at the females as they stood up and hugged each.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

They looked at me and nodded their heads but had tears coming down their face. I walked towards them as I placed my sword back onto my hip. I placed my hand on each one of them and then healed each of their wounds.

I asked what happened here and one told me that a cluster of rouge demons came in and mostly killed everyone that didn't get away and that her friends and her were captured and was going to become the four mates by force.

I growled at this and then told them there was a village that needed help and gave them directions. I looked around to smell and see old blood and bodies of demons, and demon children. My heart went out to them as I smell my old friends coming this way.

I started to think about what had brought me back here and I remember that I found the Shikon no tama and since I had been here, no demon or human was after it. And it wasn't glowing from what Midoriko told me when I'm near the ones that had a special element to the jewel.

Somewhere on the southern lands was a group of friends that was a mixture of different species. The group was a strange as it had one inu hanyou, a fox youkai, neko youkai, taijiya, priestess and a monk. They were hunting a band of rouge demons by the neighbour village. They were sent to take care of the problem.

Inuyasha is the inu hanyou, a loud and passionate person with the attention span of young child. Shippo is a fox youkai that had lost his mother at a young age and then his father by the hands of the thunder brothers and his adopted mother; the keeper of the Shikon no tama.

Kirara is the neko cat that was a faithful friend and helper to Sango the true demon slayer of the group. Sango is the demon slayer, born and raised in a demon slaying village, she became one of the best until Naraku killed them off.

Kikyo is the priestess, living for two life times. She was killed by Naraku and then brought back to life by a demon witch. Then she mated with Inuyasha and gained her life back. Miroku is the monk; he was cursed by Naraku with a wind tunnel within his right hand.

The group was coming into the village where I was and was ready to attack.

I sighed when I smelled them and I turned to face them. I looked at them all as they changed lots. Inuyasha had grown taller, like Sesshomaru height. His eyes had that warm/weariness look in them, which were still golden. Next I looked at Kikyo; she didn't have her soul collectors around her anymore. Her eyes were cold and calm brown with weariness within them.

Next I glanced at Sango, she looked older and grown taller. Her brown eyes were calm and happy. I could still see her weapons that she had but I didn't recognized two of them. One was a long pole like weapon and the second one was like a hammer. I then turned my glaze on Miroku. His eyes told of wisdom still but more. He grew taller too, as he still had his staff.

I looked at my adopted son and almost gasped, he grew the most. He was just about tall like Souta when I left. My heart went out as I missed so many years and his life. I looked at his sides to see two daggers, I could tell that they were made by his fang.

"Who are you?" I asked.

They looked at me and Inuyasha yelled," Wench! Where are the demons that were here?"

I glared at him and stated," How are you to talk to the lady of the southern lands. Half breed!"

"The south lands don't have a lady." I heard Sango saying.

I rolled my eyes at her and without noticing it; I went into a stance that they knew. "Well, young lady. You need to be informed. The former lord had been killed by me. When he tried mate with me when he attack the northern lands. So by all fault, I now rule his lands." I could see that Miroku glance at me with a look of knowledge as I went into a new stance when I saw him looking at me.

I knew that Miroku would soon called out my name soon. But I hope he won't noticed me yet.

"Our apologies, milady. We mean no ….."

"Like hell, we mean no harm. She knows what happened here and I will get it out of her." I heard Inuyasha yelling at Miroku.

I pulled out my sword and growled out," I like to see you try."

I could see the others tense up at me and then at Inuyasha. I could see Kikyo pulling out a arrow and was going to fire at me. I summoned my reiki whip and flash it was her arrow breaking it with reiki. Everyone gasped at this.

"You're a Miko-demon. You're a legend!" Sango yelled.

"Hai, I know. Now half breed, are you going to attack me?" I asked.

Inuyasha had placed his sword back on his hip and I did the same.

Miroku spoke up again, "We mean no offense; we traveled through your lands as we were hired to exterminate a group of rouge demons."

"I see, well I know that they was more of them and they went eastwards, I have killed four of them already. I don't care of you are to kill them but they are on my lands." I told them.

"Milady, since we are going in that direction, perhaps we could travel together." Miroku claimed out.

I looked at him and then I thought about it. "Travel with you?"

He nodded his head. "Fine, but one word from the hanyou I will get physical with him. " I told him.

"_I must be insane to travel with my old friends." _I looked at each other them as I jumped away from them to get this done and over with, that I didn't realized the jewel was glowing.

A/N- Glowing? I wondered what that means. Until next time. Bye


	16. Sit! And storytelling Part 1

Kagome's Return

A/N- Here is chapter sixteen to Kagome's Return. Thank you to my beta reader named …..for beta reading this chapter. Thanks again.

Chapter Sixteen: Sit! And storytelling Part 1

The group traveled throughout the day making camp in a small clearing shortly before sunset. Inuyasha had arrived back at the camp as soon as the fire was lit. Miroku, Sango and Shippo sat opposite from I, while Inuyasha clearly pissed about me, his new travel company.

"So I heard that your group had defeated a half breed named Naraku, is that true?" I questioned.

"Hell ya. We did," Inuyasha told me. "What is it to you?"

"I seem to hear that the final blow came for a miko… what was her name again… silly me. How can I forgot my own name, Kagome was the name of the miko. Right." I stated.

Miroku looked at me suspiciously as his oversized brain was thinking. I could and smell sadness within the air. The only one that wasn't sad was Kikyo.

"Kagome." I heard Inuyasha whispered under his breath. I sighed within my mind. _"He was the one that mate with Kikyo when he had promise his heart to me." _

"Milady, how did you become the south lady?" Sango asked.

"I was getting my training by Lady Lina of the Northern Lands when the Southern lord came and started a war with her. I help her defeat when I felt something happening at the palace. I rushed back and saw a male raping a demon child and I killed the soldiers that were here and when I woke up, I saw I was within the room I was given."

"I felted someone within the room and I looked at the former lord. He wanted me to become his mate and I refuse him when he thought like a fool, he would force mate with me and he paid with his life. This is making the new lady of the southern lands. Chauvinistic pig." I uttered under my breath as I was still mad about it.

I heard gasp and looked at me. _"Shit. My words" _I knew that Miroku would looked at me with recognition.

I could feel Kikyo's eyes on me then i heard a gasp from her. I turned to see her and her eyes were widening with shock.

"Kikyo, what is wrong?" I heard Inuyasha asked.

I looked at her and then got up and sniffed the air. "We have in coming." I told them I took out my sword and was ready to attack when the demons came clashing into the room. I counted over twenty of them; this was a cluster by Tsuki standard.

I brought it down and then stated loudly" Kouri Arashi!" A large storm of ice hailed down at the army and the southern lord. As the ice fell onto the army the ones that were hit were turned into ice. When they looked up to see me, I placed back my sword then swiftly took out my bow and arrows. I notched four arrows at one time; I place my reiki into the arrows and let them go down as the ones that were in ice were purified from the world.

Then I retook my sword and went to the ground, to help them. I swiftly cut down five youkai with my sword, as I stated" Kouri Kaze!" The winds around the ones shivered with cold as a blast of ice cold winds come from my sword.

My three attacks killed all of the demons as the group behind me stared at my power. I felt Kikyo glancing at me from time to time. I could sense she might sense the jewel again within my procession. I would need to talk with her and soon. I went over to the side and walked away from them.

That until Kikyo had another reason." Kagome…."

"Hai." I said.

I turned to see Kikyo looking at me. I could feel she was trying to look into my soul. I heard Inuyasha and the others walking towards us.

"Kagome, why do you have the Shikon no tama? I thought you wish it away." Kikyo stated loudly.

I was going to answer her when clashing sounds were heard around us. I cursed at this, how could, we let enemies around us without us noticing them.

Agama youkai appeared with yellow and orange with tea green bulging eyes with his tongues flicking around rapidly. He looked at the group as he yelled out with a husky tone," Give me the Shikon no tama, wench."

The Agama youkai creepy edge across the ground swiftly towards me.

"Oi what the fuck are you talking about the Shikon. The jewel is gone!" Inuyasha bellowed at him while waving the Tessaiga at the agama carelessly.

I step up and summoned my reiki whip and killed the youkai fast as I turned the whip onto the next ones that jumped out as well. Soon they were dead.

"What I fuck was that?" I heard Inuyasha asking. _"Just like him"_

Kikyo spoke up." I would like to you, why the jewel is back and is within this women's hands. I know… you are Kagome Higurashi."

I sighed at this. Everyone looked at me. "Well, the cat's out of the bag."

They all looked at me. "What?" I asked.

"But you can 't be her, she's only human." Inuyasha stated.

"Sit! I yelled at him. "Look you guys. I'm back but very different."

"Mama?" Shippo asked. He was all grown up more than last time.

"Hai." I nodded my head at him. I saw him looking at me with widening eyes, I could tell he missed me so much and I miss him lots too. The best part is that I won't die of old age at all.

"Lady Kagome, since you are back, I'm guessing you have a mission." Miroku guess out.

"Hai, I do have a new mission." I told them.

"Kagome-chan." I heard Sango's voice crying as I looked at my sister. I took her into my arms and hugged her as we both cried.

"Why didn't you come to us when you came to us?" Inuyasha asked after his mouth wasn't filled with dirt.

"I couldn't, I was forbidden." I told him.

They all looked at me with a shocked look. I sighed and stated." This will be a long story. Sit down. After I went back home to my time, this is where that story starts."

_I looked around to see that I was home in the future. I hope all my friends will be safe, as tears were coming down my face as I fully cried out loud. That's how my mom found me on the ground in the well house crying out my eyes._

_She told me to never give up hope that I could see my friends again, after that I work hard to graduate from high school from all the times that I was sick. Thanks Gramps for all the lies about me being sick it came in hand at times. I thought about my friends of the first year that I had been back, it was hard for me to look at the well house. Sometimes I just went to the well house to jump down the well to see if it would take me back to the feudal era, but my hopes were dwindled when it didn't. I did my grade ten and eleven year together whiles my grade twelve year alone._

_Now I'm going to university of Tokyo with two majors. I study History and then Arts. I graduated from both within three years. Now I'm twenty-four years old with two majors looking at my map trying to found the place where I on the day job was._

_My work is somewhere in the west mountain area by Tokyo city. My company that I work for, for only a couple of months had found something very old from what some believe was from the feudal era. So they decide of me to go and have a check on it. So here I'm driving two hours out of the city to the mountains to look at the old artifact that they found._

_I was hoping it was something to do with my friends, but it was a very slim chance it was but I had to found out. Coming around the corner, I saw the place that I needed to get to. Turning at the first right and went into the parking lot. Parking my car, I got out and walked professional to the site._

"I got to the site and asked where the manager was and I then started my job I found out that they had a very old scroll picture with either Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father or Sesshomaru. Then next were some old bones of a miko with youkai bones around her."

My friends listened to my story even Kikyo.

A/N- I hope you like it. Until time next with a new chapter. Be good! Bye !


	17. Sit! And Storytelling part 2

Kagome's Return

A/N-Here is Kagome's Return chapter seventeen for you to enjoy it. Thank you to all the readers and fans to this story. Thank you to my new beta reader named… for beta reading this story for me. Thanks again.

Chapter Seventeen: Sit! And Storytelling part 2

I started the story more as my words flowed from my mouth.

_"Well I'm off now to look at the scenery, call me when it is out." I said as I started to walk away from the site._

_I stop to look at the valley, as I felt something tickle my miko scenes, looking around to see nothing there, I look up the mountain nothing was coming from it. So I stop trying to felt it out again, I continued on my way down the pathway to a different area, there again I felt it again. I closed my eyes and send out some of my miko reiki feeling around until I felt it push back my reiki a bit._

_It was just to my right to the mountain; I walked over to the place where I felt it the most. Placing one hands on it and sends some of my power into it and waited. Within moments it opened up to a cave. I walked in looking around. The cave closed again, as I look behind me. It was protecting itself from others._

_I looked to the right then the left, they was nothing there but just wall, the feeling return as it was trying to tell me something. I followed the path in front of me, to a large room. Once again I look around but I stopped when I got to the middle, was the three items that I thought I would never see again. Special one of them._

_I couldn't believe it; I stared at the thing that brought so much trouble in the past, now right here in front of me. Why was it here? I wish that it had been destroyed! I thought it had been destroyed! I thought that I would have no more trouble from it._

_I walked towards the jewel of four souls, wondering why it was here again. Stopping within a few feet away from it, I looked over the jewel again, finally believing that it was back. I stared deeply into it, as if I was willing it to go away again, with no luck._

_I slowly turned to the right side to see Inuyasha's sword, the Tetsusaiga, wondering what it was doing here, not wanting to believe that the demon I loved were really dead._

_But as reality sank in, I felt my heart break into pieces, and soon tears fell down my face in rivers. Touching my hand to the tears, I tried to slow them as I looked over the third and final item._

"So, I found the jewel again and the swords within that cave." I told them.

"Lady Kagome, I seen you wishing on the jewel and now it was back." Miroku questioned.

"Well, i can get to that soon." I told him. Then I went on with my story.

_As my eyes found the third item, I realized that it was both of Sesshomaru-sama's swords, the Tessaiga and Bakusaiga. Confirming that the proud demon lord was dead as well. It was almost hard to believe that the demon Inu would die, but all livings things had an end._

_"Now what I was going to do," I wondered aloud about the swords and the jewel. Not many people knew about them, so they were safe. But something at the back of my mind tingled with uneasiness._

_Looking back I decided to take Inuyasha's sword Tetsusaiga back to my home. I knew he would feel better about that. But what about Sesshomaru's swords, I knew him but... would he want me to take his sword? Hm… Let's think about this. If I was dead and someone I knew found my sword, would I want them to take care of it? I nodded my head at the thought, knowing that if Sesshomaru were watching, he would agree._

_Looking down upon the three swords, my eyes narrowed at the jewel of four souls. The jewel. I wish I could forget about you, but sadly I can't because you cause lots of trouble. Slowly but surely, I reached down to grab the jewel of four souls, glowing brightly when enclosed within my fist. Glowing so brightly with power that I had to close my eyes so not to be blinded by the light._

_When I opened my eyes after the light had diminished, to see a lady walking towards me with old armor on her body. I just watch as she came closer to me._

_"Kagome-sama, I have been waiting for you," She spoke out to me._

_"Waiting for me." I replied cocking my head to the side in confusion._

_"Yes Kagome-sama, you purified the jewel for me, when I couldn't." She acknowledged to me._

_My eyes widened at the words she had spoken. This woman was the creator of the jewel, Midoriko. The legendary priestess warrior was standing in front of me._

_"Midoriko-sama, I was wondering why are you here? Where am I?" I asked her._

_She just laugh a bit, her laugh was soft and light. "Dear me I haven't laughed like that in a long time."_

_But her joyous face left as fast as it had come, and she was once again standing very professional like, looking at me with deep concern and firmness._

_"Kagome. What I have to say is very important. You are needed back in the feudal era again, but this time, there is a new evil, a new evil that is looking for not only the jewel of four souls but also the jewel of elemental souls. As you know the jewel of four souls grants the holder their deepest wish, but the other jewel is much more powerful. The jewel of elements souls grants any kind of desire the holder wants, however, not only are the desires of the holder given a reality, but anyone within a ten foot radius is given their desire as well."_

_"Why is it called that?" I asked, curious about the name of the new jewel._

_"Jewel of the element souls, you mean, holds the some of the powers from the lords and ladies of the five elements, fire, air, earth, water and metal. Why they named it that, is a mystery to me. But I do know one thing, Kagome-sama, it is very dangerous." Midoriko notified._

_"So I am needed again to stop what kind of person, is it a demon, or human or a half –demon," I asked._

_"It is not one of those at all..."_

_"Midoriko,"_

_"Toga-sama, why are you here?" Midoriko asked._

_"As this is your destiny I have mine too. And it is with lady Kagome." Toga claimed._

_I looked over Toga as he spoke with Midoriko. He stood tall and proud, and had the face of a warrior. His regal appearance was complete with confidence and long straight silver hair. He looked familiar, but I couldn't quite place him._

_As I ran over how I might know him, my eyes widened with realization. He was Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father._

_"Milord. What is your destiny with me?"_

_'Lady Kagome, I will tell you but you will have to touch Bakusaiga to see the last memory of my son." He said as he took out the sword that once belong to Sesshomaru._

"So, the jewel came back to help me defeat the new enemy and all. I don't know when the enemy would attack but I'm going to meet with the lords and see if they could keep a look out." I told them.

"So a new enemy is out and killing who?' Sango asked me.

"I don't know when he is coming but all I know is that I will stop that memory that I see." I replied to them as I opened my mouth.

_My vision_

_I fell to the ground hard. Looking around to see anyone was there around me. I stood up and took a better look around to see that I was back in the feudal era. The trees at Inuyasha's forest were to my right, but my thoughts were interrupted as I heard screams. Whirling around, I tried to find where the yells were coming from._

_Running around to find where the shouts were coming from, I came upon a sight, just beyond the hill, that I had never wanted to see. My friends were fighting someone… something. Inuyasha was swinging his sword around as usual with Miroku throwing his sutras at the incoming demons in the air around them. Sango and Kirara flying around in the air as they fought together. Her little Shippo was almost tall as Inuyasha, having had grown up, was using magic alongside his friends._

_A few feet away was Sesshomaru facing off, against the demons that went near him, using his acidic whip and his sword? He cut down hundreds of the demons around him, but it wasn't enough. Miroku was killed first. His head having been sliced clean off. _

_Tears ran down my face as I watched his death, but I wasn't alone. Sango was next. Having looked to Miroku, her body was sliced and cut up, just as easily as a rag doll. _

_Smelling the rusty scent of blood, the tears ran down my face, harder than before. I could barely see Inuyasha sending out his backlash to see what had happened to his dear friends._

_I heard Inuyasha call out to Shippo to get away from here, but I knew better. Shippo would stay and fight. He was next to die; a demon just tore him apart as though he were as flimsy as a sheet of paper. I screamed at the demon to stop, but I knew it was too late. I fell to the grass as I watch the demon licking his fingers from the blood. I turned away as I couldn't see that disgusted demon eat away at my adopted son Shippo._

_Now the ones left were, Kirara, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, as they continued to fight. I saw all three were getting tired from the fighting. I continued to watch them fight. Kirara was struck from behind as a demon killed her._

_I watched as Inuyasha send out his Adamant Barrage killing lots of demons, until he took a hit for Sesshomaru when a demon was trying to hit him in the back. I heard him say "Sesshomaru," As he too fell to the ground dead. My tears were still coming down, when I saw Sesshomaru eyes go red, he was mad. After all the time I knew him, I knew that no one could kill Inuyasha but Sesshomaru himself. _

_I watched him grow into his demon Inu form; he had grown out his arm that Inuyasha had cut off. Demons were dying all around him when another demon transformed into his ordinary form that was a giant bird. They went at it, until the bird cut of Sesshomaru's head with sickening pop._

_I was back in the area with Midoriko and they father crying out my eyes. Why did they die?_

_Why?_

"I saw that when I grabbed onto Bakusaiga, the sword showed me that. You were all dead. Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. I'm not sure where Kikyo was. She was already dead or worse." I told them.

"Kagome, enough. I mated with Kikyo. Okay sorry for playing around with your heart like that. Inuyasha pleaded with me.

I nodded my head at him.

"So what happened next? Lady Kagome." Miroku asked.

"Well, many more.' I commented to them.

My storytelling continued.

_"First is that you must take this drink. You may feel pain, but this potion has the capability to change you into a full youkai Inu. You will still have your reiki, but it will have the unfortunate task of attracting others to you." Toga replied._

_I nodded my head. "What else?"_

_"Well you will receive my powers, and my markings. However, your markings with either be pink or very light blue. Also instead of silver hair you will have gold long hair." Toga replied. "Midoriko will explain her part in this soon."_

_I nodded at his words, and waited for him to continue on._

_"You will not be able to go to your friends yet, but instead find new friends along the way, as well as my good friend, Lady Lina. However you will need to be sure that you don't run into my oldest son Sesshomaru. He will ask you where you came from. "_

_As his words sunk in, two questions came to mind._

_"Why would he do that? Who's Lady Lina?"_

_"Well, since his mother is one of the last female Inu in Japan, he will assume that you are from the mainland." Toga replied._

_I nodded my head again, as I tried to store as much information in my head as possible._

_"As for Lady Lina, she is the lady of the north, She is kind and very gentle.' Toga said with affection._

_"What lady of the north isn't there a lord of the north?" I asked._

_"In the west, south, and east, there are only men ruling the lands, but in the north, there are only females to rule. Lady Lina has been the lady of the north just a little longer than I had been the lord of the west, and my eldest son, Sesshomaru, still holds the alliance that I set up with her long ago."_

_"Oh so if only females rule, what about heirs?" I asked very interested with this lady of the north never had I heard that a female in the feudal era rule._

_"Females are the only ones to rule, but they do have males too. They however, are unable to have any control in ruling the territory." He said._

_"Toga you need to tell her about the knowledge to fight." Midoriko said._

_"Right, when you drink that potion, you will have my fighting skills, and knowledge with and without weapons." Toga replied. "Now my job is done." He spoke calmly, as he handed me the potion to drink._

_Nodding my head again, I took the potion and drank quickly. It tasted of blood with an added sweetener. After finishing the odd drink, I felt the pain begin. Gripping my stomach, I screamed out. Minutes passed before the torturous pain stopped as suddenly as it had come._

_Looking down at my hands, I found claws on them. Feeling my face, I felt soft spots. Blinking, delicately, I picked up my once brown hair, to find it turned a golden hue. It was all just as Toga-sama had said._

_"Lady Kagome. My last words of advice are to go to Lady Lina. She will help you through your first heat." Slightly confused at his words, I nodded before he disappeared from sight._

_"As he said, Kagome, you are going to return to the past and stop the vision that you have seen. With his fighting and powers, you will succeed in battle, but with this potion, you will understand your powers better and learn much more about them." Midoriko spoke has she pulled a bottle out, and handed it to me. "The jewel of four souls is to be your guide to the jewel of elemental souls."_

_"Okay" I said. "But what will my friends and strangers think when they see me as a youkai?"_

_"No one will be see you like a youkai, they will continue to see you the way that they first meet you." Midoriko said._

_"Thanks" I said with a grin._

_Taking a sip from the potion, I waited for the pain, but felt nothing but a warm passionate feeling sweeping through my body. I looked up at her as she was disappearing, just as Toga had. Their duty was done, and left me with their problems._

_Looking around me, I found that I was now back in the cave with the swords and jewel. But I found Sesshomaru's own sword on my hip, with another two sword holds._

_Taking Inuyasha's sword first and place it right beside his brothers sword. Next was Sesshomaru second sword. Once I secured it to my hip, I picked up the jewel. Midoriko said it would be my guide to the other jewel._

_I sighed. "My life just keeps on getting better and better." I thought derisively._

_Once I had everything in place, I looked over the cave again, before turning to leave. Walking down the path to the excavation site, a man told me they were finished with digging up the "Youkai Bones". I nodded, and walked towards the tent they would be in._

"That is the end of my storytelling for now. All I can say is that it was nice to hang out with you again. But this is mine fight." I told my old friends as he summoned my cloud and threw fast away from them.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Yes, this chapter is the flashback/ story telling with the first two chapters. Next chapter will be different. Until next time, bye


	18. Talks

Kagome's Return

A/N-Here is the eighteen chapter for you to enjoy. Thank you to my beta reader….for beta reading this chapter for me. Thanks.

Chapter Eighteen: Talks

I got into my citadel, as I walked swiftly into my office and called of Taski. Within minutes after I called for him. The open door up to see him walking into the room.

"Taski, is Jina done with uniforms?' I asked him.

"Hai, she is, very one has four uniforms to kept as they would be getting some money by your orders." He told me.

"Good, make sure that the rest of the items I asked that needs to be done by next week at the latest." I commanded him.

I looked outside and remember seeing the full moon weeks ago. So I could guess within a week or two, the second full moon would come, that that time, I would have many people in my citadel. Then I look at my list to do still.

To Do List:

_1) Write a letter to the neighboring Lord Kenta informing him for the former's lord death. [Checked off as I did this]_

2) _Get the palace under total control_. Guard posts, _army building. [I control over the palace, I know where the army building located. Now need the rest.]_

_3) Make it known to the people of the Southern Lands that they have a new ruler. [I did this last night]_

_4) Secure the Lands from threats to my rule__**.**__ [I would do this all the time as I knew some of them won't like having a female ruler.]_

_5) Observe the quality of fighters I have at hand, and train them if need be. [Fought against two types of skills. Killed one]_

_6) Find out the inner workings of the palace. Servants, cooks and etc. [started it and on -going]_

_7) Get this damn palace scrubbed clean of former lord scent. [I check this off as I had it done]_

_8) Go through what ever paper work I can find to see how he was faring with the lands. To see if there is anything that needs attention immediately. [I have done half of them and placed them into piles of three. Just need to get the rest done]_

_9) Have new kimonos made. [She making them]_

_10) Learn the layout of the palace. [Doing every time I go though it]_

11_) Talk with all the minor lords, see if they need to be replaced and get new ones_. [Checking _this almost off. Need to have and find six new ones Teaching the new ones and it is going well.]_

_12) Make a few changes to the old rules of this land. [Check as I did that]_

_13) Get rid of the entire whore house and have a penalty of humans, half breeds and demons about cheating and or mating with more than one female or male. [Minor lords are done with this task]_

_14) Make a building for teach the children. [Starting to get built by demon builders]_

_15) Get the servants into a uniform and tell them that servant is their names anymore it staff. [I noticed that some of my staff have their uniforms and now it is to get the rest into a uniform.]_

_16) Have a stiff drink when all this is done. [Had and will have more]_

I was done it finally it was long but I did get everything I need and I gathered soldiers from within the palace first. Now it is to get the general to get out to some villages and see if anymore would want to become a soldier.

I remember that I didn't teach the teachers or anyone else. So within this time, I got up and went into the area where I saw the female's reading the books. I saw shock they took my advice to read more. I went around and listened to each female as they were doing better. I would say within four more months, they would be ready to teach.

I heard a knock on the door as I walked over to it to see Taski holding two scrolls. I took them and read them. It was Lady Lina; she wanted to check out the Southern lands and me. I nodded to him as I walked back towards my office with Taski behind me.

I opened the door and walked into the room. And sat down I wrote her a scroll, that I welcomed her at any time. Then I looked at the second one as I read it and it was from Lord Sesshomaru as he heard about my meeting with the Eastern Lord as he demanded that he would be coming.

I narrowed my eyes and growled inwardly. He was a pompous ass and all. He was getting on my nerves. I needed to see about the treaty with him too. So and wrote him back and told Sesshomaru that he would be welcomed in the Southern Lands. I must need my head checked on this.

I gave Taski the two scrolls and told him what one goes to lord or lady. He nodded his head as he walked out and went to give them two messengers. I silently thanked myself to give Jina more help. Next I looked over any type for new scrolls that came when I was gone. There was the builder's scroll I read it and saw he was done with the house as they were getting started on the school. I smiled at this as I got up and looked outside, the general was teaching the new soldiers as they were doing well and better every day.

I walked out and went towards Jina's work area. I opened the door to see many of the demoness eating some food. I smiled as their stood up and bowed.

"Milady, would you need something?" One asked.

"Hai." I said as I didn't see Jina.

"What would you need? The same one asked.

"Well, I was just informed that Northern Lady would be coming too and same with Western Lord. So you would need pillow tops and bedding again with the colors of white and pink and Silver and blue. "I told them.

They nodded and then I left the room so they can get started. I walked towards the kitchen as I meet up with my two kitchen leaders. I told them what to get more of and then I left them to do their duty.

Next is that I went to look at Jina's house. It was big like how I drawn it. I opened the door to see the sign that I wanted Jina to have. I looked into the house to the right and then towards the left it was good size for the pups and Jina to live in.

I walked out and then smelled my old group at the gates. I walked over to it and ordered the watched men to let them in.

"Hello, Shippo," I called out as he hugged me." Sango, Miroku." I didn't see Kikyo or Inuyasha and I didn't ask where they were.

I gave them each a tour of the grounds and the palace as I gave Jina a called and waited. She came and bowed to me.

"Jina, this is my friends from long ago. Sango and Miroku, this little man is my adopted son; Shippo. I need them to have new kimonos, all in chestnut red. I also have some drawing for you to practice doing. Your house is also done too." I told her.

Jina took the measurements from Sango first, then Miroku and the Shippo. I told them that the Eastern Lord, Northern Lady and Sesshomaru were coming. I even told them what happened a few times with Sesshomaru and me.

Miroku had his grin on his face. I sighed at that, I knew what he was thinking. Shippo smirked at me. Sango looked worried about this.

"Mama… I mean mother. Sesshomaru wants you to become his mate. He touched you and now he would continue until you mate." Shippo informed me.

"So I can never get rid of him." I assumed. Shippo nodded his head. I just sighed and then started to ask questions about when I was gone. Sango and Miroku remade the youkai slayer village again. Shippo went on his own for a few months. I was told that when he came back that he had grew, and I wondered why he didn't grow when I was here.

Shippo stated, that I was taking care of him and that he didn't feel like he was ready to be taller. Sango and Miroku also had three kids, twin girls and a boy. Inuyasha and Kikyo had no pups as Kikyo was still mad at him for not wishing on the jewel to become a human.

I rolled my eyes at Sango when she told me this. "If she can't accept him with what he is, then why stay mated to him."

"Inuyasha still thinks she will give him pups." Miroku told me.

I muttered under my breath," Idiot" Then I looked at them and smiled.

"My friends knew about my mission and they already told me that they were going to help, no matter what I said to them. I knew them and I didn't stop them but I wondered where Shadow was. I haven't seen her in a few months.

Then I remember that she was pupped and she could have given birth and if she was like other cats in my time. Then she would want to be alone with her kittens for a few months.

A/N- I hope you like this story. Kikyo is a bitch but does have a good heart near the end of the story.


	19. The meetings and Sesshomaru Knows

Kagome's Return

A/N- Here is chapter nineteen to this story. Thank you to me beta reader….. for beta reading this chapter for me.

Chapter Nineteen: The meetings and Sesshomaru Knows

A week gone by as I woke up on the day, which I would be meeting with the three rulers of the other lands. I got up and went for a bath as I cleaned my hair and body. I got up with thirty minutes and I walked towards my chambers.

I opened it and picked out chestnut red as my hakama's and haori. I placed them on as I walked out as I noticed Sango, Miroku and Shippo wear in their outfits and I look outside and smiled.

I made my way into the kitchens and grabbed a bite of meat, as I noticed that all the food was done and the kitchen staff's was cleaning. I could smell them.

"After you are done, please take a bath." I told them. I walked away the palace was cleaned from all the old smells as they cleaning staff was placing new symbols and the red colors around as they were also getting the meeting rooms fix and in repair.

I walked outside and smelled the air, I noticed Taski walking up to me.

"Milady, I will check on the rest of the staff." He told me.

I nodded my head at him and watched him going inside. I made my way to the general. "General, gather the army."

Within minutes, I was in front of my army. "Gentlemen and Ladies, the other rulers of the lands are coming within hours. I need you to stop and take a bath and then get into your soldiers uniforms." I ordered them.

I walked away as I saw Jina and her followers following her with the fabric into her new house. They were doing fine. I walked back to my friends, and adopted son. Sango and Miroku took a walk within the new gardens around the west side of the palace, while Shippo meet Taski as they got alone quite fine.

I went into my office and took out a book scroll and read for a hours, until I felt a large youki coming. I got up and got my Kouri sword and walked outside to greet the person.

I saw a tall and lean male approximately the same height as my general but more powerful. I saw him strode down as I could see seven heirs and one female, a bit behind them was a lone soldier, that must be his general.

Soon they landed in my courtyard. I could see the most noticeable features were his bright orange hair and orange eyes. The lord's hair stood straight up like flames, only moving in the light wind. I could see that his was a bird youkai type.

I looked rough around the sides with his hard line on his face. I noticed the colors of green and black mix on his hakama's and haori. His skin was tanned as I bowed to him. His face had green strips; his clawed hands had green strips on them to as I assumed that his body had them too. I also noticed that he had a weapon on his side as it was a pike.

I noticed next to him on his right side was a beautiful female with long wavy orange hair with tint of red in it. Her eyes were yellow instead of orange, her eyes held onto some kind of innocence and calm looks. I saw her kimono was green but the slash was black. She also had two strips on her face and clawed hands, one was yellow, the second was green. Her skin was pale but not to pale.

Next to her was a few female young, all were females with short or long hair, which was pulled up or in a nice braid. I looked on the male side to see the four males. The smaller ones looked like the lord but without the symbol on their foreheads.

I turned my attention to the older one, to see he was handsome; he had orange hair that stood out in different directions. He was like his father, taller than me. He had green and black hakama's and haori like his father. He also had a weapon on his side that was a spear. His lightly tanned skin was like his mother and his father's. His eyes were yellow and orange together. He had strips of green in his face and on his hands. On his forehead was the symbol of orange sphere.

"Welcome, Eastern Lord, and his family. I'm Lady Kagome. The new ruler to this land." I told them. "Please follow Taski; he will get you settled in."

I waved my hand for Taski as he came up and bowed to them as he stated," Please follow me.

I watched them follow Taski as I waited for a few seconds and I saw Lady Lina with a few people. Just like she requested in her last scroll, it said she would be bring her general, and heir.

Lady Lina landed as her long golden blonde hair reaching below her buttocks with darkly tanned skin that honey suckles type too, with a pink and white kimono on with twin swords at her side. I noticed that her eyes were pink. She still had her looks as we hugged as I apart to look at her general, I seen him in the battle but didn't get a good look at him

I looked at the general, he was taller and he had pink eyes, his amour was white with pink strips around on it. His hair was white and he looked very old with it. He bowed to me as I nodded m head to him. I then took a look at the heir.

She had short pink curvy hair; her eyes wear pearl white with bits of pink in them. She was smaller than me as she had tanned skin and all. She had on white and pink kimono as she had to her side bow and arrows, and two daggers.

I smelled Taski coming out again as I told him to bring Lady Lina and her group to their rooms. Then I waited for the last one; Sesshomaru.

He didn't keep me waiting for long; I could see him with Rin. He landed in front of me as his eyes went red for seconds but then went gold again. He was wearing his same clothes during my first time in this time and to now.

However I looked at Rin to see she changed lots. She got beautiful and taller. She was wearing silver and blue kimono. She didn't have a weapon on her but with Sesshomaru as her adopted daughter who would try and hurt her.

"Welcome, lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin. Your rooms are ready." I told them as Taski came back out and took them to their rooms.

I walked into the palace again as I went into my office and took out some scrolls as I wrote down the treaties as I do hope that they like them. I walked out and towards each meeting room and walked into the last one.

"Hello, lord Kenta, This is the treaty that I wrote, if you have any questions or suggestions to it, please inform me and we can place and talk about it." I told him as I gave him the scroll with his treaty in it.

Then I walked out and into the next room to see Lady Lina. I told her the same thing as I left her meeting room. I opened the last one and walked into the room.

….Sesshomaru…..

Sesshomaru left Rin in her room as she was tired from the trip, he got the servant.

"Milady calls us staff, not servants." Taski told him but led him to the meeting room.

Sesshomaru swallowed his urge to kill him but said nothing. He waited for this room for a few minutes as he smelled the one that had him and his beast panting like crazy.

He could hear the door opening up and she walked into the room.

Sesshomaru could hear the last words she said to him." _I can't mate with you. I still have my mission to complete. I'm too complicated for you." _

…Kagome…..

I walked into the room as I saw Sesshomaru as I nodded my head at him. I told him the same thing with the other rulers, but when I was turning to leave, I felt Sesshomaru pounce on me.

"What do you mean about you're too complicated for this Sesshomaru?" I heard his question. I felt him placing a barrier around the room as that smell from before came out full focus as my mind was wrapped up in it.

I struggled away from him but he had a strong grip on me. "Because it is true." I told him.

"Is that right, miko Kagome? Hai, This Sesshomaru knows how you are when he saw the monk, slayer and the kit. "He said.

"This Sesshomaru had a invisible ninja looking over you and overheard your story when you were talking with Inuyasha. Is that why you are complicated." He stated as he asked. His lips came onto my ear as I groaned loudly in pleasure.

I continued to fight as he noticed he soon had my hands tight in his hand as he placed his other hand near my pearl. He rubs it gently as I moaned out as I struggled.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Control yourself!" I heard Lady Lina yelled at him. I left him letting go of me as I stood up and left the room.

A/N- I hope you like it. Until next time. Bye


End file.
